This is Crazy!
by IS-lover08
Summary: Its the second generation! Jude,SME and Jamie all have younger siblings, at different ages. How will everyone deal with Jude, SME, Jamie, Alexz, Tyler, Ian, Gabi, Cody, and Sam all in high school at one time? One word, disaster. Full Summary Inside!
1. Preview

Okay, this story still has all the characters on the show, but about half of it is focused on the younger generations. This is just to introduce you to the new characters, okay? By the way, the younger ones are younger siblings.

The Harrison Family-

Stuart, Jude (18), Sadie (21), and Alexz (15)

Alexz looks just like Jude did season 1. She has a lot of the same style, but a little less hard core punk rock. She can play acoustic, lead, and rhythm and can sing as well as Jude. Her best friend is Sam, she knows Cody bust doesn't hang out with him. She doesn't know Tyler, Ian, or Gabi

The Spiederman Family-

Dad, Mom, Spied (18), Tyler (16)

Tyler looks just like Spied did in season 3 (just two years younger), and dress's like that too. He plays guitar (which everyone knows) and piano and keyboard (Which no one knows but Spied). His best friends are Ian and Gabi, he knows Cody, but not Alexz and Sam

The Robbins Family-

Mom, dad, Wally (18), Gabriella (Gabi, 16), Cody (15)

Gabriella has Jude's personality, Sadie's popularity, and Karmas style (she looks just like Vanessa Anne Hudgens before cutting and curling her hair). Cody looks and acts just like Wally in season 2 with his style from season 3. Gabi can sing and Cody plays Bass. Cody knows Alexz and Sam but really doesn't hang out with them. Gabi doesn't know them

The Bateman Family-

Mom, dad, Kyle (18), Ian (16)

Ian looks like Kyle from season 3 with the same style and personality (minus the tape of animals mating, lol) He also plays the drums, he's Tyler's best friend, Gabi also hangs out with them. He doesn't know Alexz or Sam

The Andrews Family-

Nana, Jamie (18), Samantha (Sam, 15)

Sam has deep brunette hair with purple streaks on the under layer, that show when ever her hair moves and the top layer reveals the under one. She has a slight tan and light brown eyes with gold flecks. She can sing and play the piano. She's Alexz's best friend, she knows Cody but doesn't hang out with him. She doesn't know Gabi, Ian, or Tyler

Everyone else is just like season 3. Jude's still a third year singer with SME as her back up; everyone works there, blah, blah. Jude, Jamie, and SME know who all the younger siblings are but really don't hang out with each others siblings and rarely see any but their own since the younger ones don't go to G-Major.

It starts on the first day of school. Sam, Cody, and Alexz have their first day of high school, how will it work out? Especially when Sam sets her eyes on an older man, or when Alexz relises maybe him and his friends aren't as bad as she thinks. Tyler, Gabi, and Ian are all the most popular in their grade, but what happens when Tyler falls for an under classmen? Does he follow his feelings, or hold back to save his reputation? And what about Jude, SME, and Jamie? Their seniors now, whats going on with them? And how much entertainment can they possibly get from watching their younger siblings battle their way through high school? Not to mention having to do another album and deal with their love lifes.

Okay, sounds confusing, but it will all make sense after the first chapter. Would anyone like to read this?


	2. Chapter 1

Tyler Spiederman hesitantly walked into is older brothers room. Spied was sitting on the end of his bed strumming his guitar.

Tyler: Spied?

Spied looked up surprised, and confused.

Spied: Um, hey Ty?

Tyler: I kind of have to ask you something since you're experienced with the high school food chain

Spied: You make it through freshman year without a hitch then your first day of sophomore year you have a problem, well, better then I did

Tyler: Right

He sat in Spieds computer chair and Spied just stared at him.

Tyler: Um, what would happen if I asked out an under classmen?

Spied: … You like a freshman?

Tyler: I guess

Spied: Wow.

Tyler: What?

Spied: I'm just surprised.

Tyler: Why?

Spied: I never expected you to is all

Tyler: I don't really know her though

Spied: What?

Tyler: She's hot and she's into music

Spied: Have you ever talked to her?

Tyler: I just saw her today

Spied: Soooo, you haven't?

Tyler: No

Spied: But you already want to ask her out?

Tyler: I think

Spied: Okay, you're worse then I am (Small laugh)

Tyler: (laughing) shut up!

He threw a pen at Spieds head and Spied threw a pillow at him.

Tyler: But seriously, if I do ask her out, won't everything fall apart?

Spied: What's everything?

Tyler: My popularity, my band, the status quote, EVERYTHING!

Spied: You're over-dramatic

Tyler: I'm a musician

Spied: Very true. Look, if you want to ask her out, ask her out

Tyler: Something tells me that would end very badly

Spied: If you like her, why should it matter?

Tyler: I don't even know if she'd go out with me, I've asked around and apparently she has a lot of attitude and she really doesn't like me or my friends

Spied: I thought you said she didn't know you

Tyler: She doesn't, she doesn't like our rep

Spied: Oh. Well, you can't change that, just ask her out if you want to

Tyler: She might punch me

Spied: Sounds like Jude at that age, anyway, you don't like her enough to risk that?

Tyler: I barely know her!

SpieD: Then why are you asking her out?

Tyler: I don't know

Spied: You're definitely worse then me!

They both laughed and Tyler chucked the pillow at him.

Tyler: I'm gonna go

Spied: Good luck with that girl

Tyler: Uh-huh, sure

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jude was sitting in the chair in her front yard strumming her acoustic guitar. She hummed along and her younger sister came out and sat down next to her. Jude looked over and Alex sighed.

Jude: What's wrong Alex?

Alex: I'm doomed for the rest of my high school career

Jude: … Why?

Alex: I like an upper classmen

Jude: How upper?

Alex: He's sixteen

Jude: That's only a year, what's wrong?

Alex: (looking at her sister sharply) you know how high school works Jude, you're a senior

Jude: Yeah, you're right. But it can work out you know

Alex: Sure

Jude: I'm serious! … Well does he like you?

Alex: I don't know. I caught him looking at me during lunch and when I smiled he did too, but then he looked away suddenly and was off with his friends

Jude: Who is this guy?

Alex: His name is Tyler. He's really hot, he has a band, he plays the guitar and can sing, and he's the most popular guy in his grade

Jude: I think I've heard of him

Alex: And Sam's like, in love, with his best friend Ian

Jude: (mumbling to herself) why do those names sound familiar?

Alex: And our friend Cody knows them cause his sister Gabi is their friend

Jude: (still talking to herself) Why do _all_ those names sound familiar?

Alex: But he's a year older, he can drive, and he's mega popular, and I'm a **freshman**!

Jude: Alex, don't let that get in the way of someone you're really into. I dated Shay, against everyone's advice and orders, then Jamie- … never date your best friend, then Spied even though their was that whole "Don't romance inside the band" rule, I dated Tommy despite him being my producer and me being underage at the beginning of the relationship-

Alex: And none of those worked out

Jude: Cause I dated inside the industry. Besides, two of those were my best friends, one of them a rapper, and the other one was Tommy, who's also a good friend

Alex: Besides, even if we could date, you never ask out an upper classmen

Jude: And definitely not during the first week

Alex: Hey!

Jude: What?

Alex: Aren't you supposed to tell me if I want to ask someone out, I should?

Jude: Yeaaaahhh, but I don't want you to be shunned for the next four years, soooo…

Alex: (laughing) Thanks sooooo much Jude

Jude: Anytime

Alex went back inside and went to bed, thinking of Tyler, and fell asleep, only to dream of being in the same band as him and his friends, which turned into a nightmare when he dumped her for some skanky pop singer. –cough- EDEN –cough-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She woke up the next morning earlier then usual so she could spend extra time to look extra hot. She took a long, hot shower and washed her hair twice, scrubbing every millimeter of her body. When she got out she towel dried most of her hair then used a straightened attached to her blow dryer to finish it of. She pulled on a stone washed denim mini-skirt with black legging's, a teal t-shirt, a fish net arm sock on one wrist, and black jellies on the other, she put on brand new white Etnies with black detailing, and did her make-up like Jude did in season 1. She pulled her teal Ipod off the charger and stuck it in the side pocket of her messenger bag, then she grabbed her metallic orange Razr and put it in the pocket. By now Jude was up and ready to go, so they walked down stairs to get breakfast.

Jude: Any ideas on what to do about Tyler?

Alex: (Sighs) let things work themselves out

Jude: Uh-huh, so getting up an hour earlier and your hair looking shinier then ever, and your make-up totally flaw-less, and spending forty-five minutes deciding on your outfit have nothing to do with it?

Alex: Nope

She smirked at Jude and grabbed a strawberry pop-tart, leading the way outside. Jude laughed and followed Alex out to Spieds car, Jamies younger sister Sam met them there.

Spied: Morning ladies

Jude: Hey Spied, thanks for letting them ride

Spied: My brother can drive himself and his friends this year so their was room

Jude: That's right he got his license last month

Spied: Yeah … I'm still afraid to be out driving the same time he is

Sam: We're gonna be late

Spied: (laughing) Then get in the car

Alex and Sam squished into the back with Wally and Kyle and Jude got in the passenger seat.

Kyle: Why does Jude get the passenger?

Jude: You get it tomorrow, then Wally does, then me again

Sam: And me and Alex don't get a turn because?

Wally: Your freshman, shot-gun rights don't apply to you

Alex: That's discrimination

Spied: Deal with it

The rest of the ride they joked and laughed while listening to the radio, which was playing Judes entire third album for some reason. Jude, Alex, and Sam sung along to "Unraveling" until Spied parked the car and shut off the radio. Sam slid out of the car and straightened her skirt.

Sam: Do I look okay?

Alex: Hmmm, eight

Sam was wearing a black denim mini-skirt, white stockings with black designs down the sides, a white tank top, and a purple sweater that was off one shoulder. She also had on black and white checked Vans. Her brown hair was stick straight and flowing loosely over her shoulders, showing a lot of her purple streaks. Her make-up looked like Alex's.

Sam: An eight?

Alex: (laughing) you need to calm down

Sam: Whatever. Will it get his attention?

Kyle: It's the second day of school and your already obsessing over a guy?

Alex: She's been obsessing over him for a long time

Sam: But last year he was in high school and I wasn't so I didn't stand a chance-

Wally: You're going after a sophomore?

Sam: Well, yeah

Kyle: While you're a freshman?

Sam: It's not impossible

Kyle: No, but close

Jude hit him over the head with her hand and motioned for them to get going, they ducked their heads in shame then walked away.

Sam: … He's wrong, right?

Spied: (sighs) it'll be hard, but like you said, not impossible

Sam: Right (sighs) we should get going Alex

Alex: Be more confident, or he'll never notice you!

Sam: Maybe, but if were late I can't see him before class now lets go!

Alex laughed and waved good-bye to Jude and Spied before following Sam towards the building.

Spied: This is kinda weird, Ty's obsessing over some girl too

Jude: So is Alex. A guy I mean. In fact, she's obsessing over the best friend of who ever Sam is

Spied: Wow … well at least it's not the same guy

Jude: Yes, because as we now that never works

Spied: It wasn't our fault!

Jude: Riiigghht

Spied: Come on Yoko

They walked off to class, with Jude laughing and Spied trying not to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At lunch Alex sat down nest to Sam, who was next to Megan, who was next to Brooke, who was next to Stevie, who was next to Ryan, who was next to Charlie, who was next to Cody who was on Alex's other side at the round table. Sam was already looking at Ian and Alex was watching Megan and Brooke fight over Tyler. She hadn't told any of her friends she was into him because she was afraid of the teasing and worry. Besides, then Brooke and Megan would see her as a threat, and it would definitely take away from her calm demeanor if anyone knew.

Cody: I'm sorry but Sam is really starting to annoy me

Alex: Give her a break Cody; she's been into him forever

Cody: Good thing she doesn't know he'll be at my house tonight

Alex: … What?

Cody: See the girl next to Ian?

Alex: The gorgeous one with long dark hair in the magenta top and white pants? _(Like Karmas when she performs at the Bar Mitzvah in Like a Virgin)_

Cody: Um, yeah. She's my sister and she's one of Tyler and Ian's best friends

Alex: (Whistles) never let Sam find out, she won't stop bugging you if she does

Cody: I kinda figured that, which is why she doesn't

Alex: Smart

Sam: What's smart?

Alex: Codys new study plan

Sam: You already have a study plan? … Ew. Anyway Alex, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go shopping tonight?

Alex: Actually I'm going to G-Major

Cody: Really? My brother works there

Alex: Um, cool? So does my sister, she wants to introduce me to some people

Sam: Oh

Alex: We can go tomorrow

Sam: I need a new guitar, it was gonna be window shopping for my birthday, my parents promised to buy one for me

Alex: Now that sounds like fun!

Sam: Too bad you can't go…

Alex: Tomorrow

Megan: Doesn't Tyler look so hot today!

Alex couldn't help looking over her shoulder and across the cafeteria to get a look at him. _(He was wearing the outfit from the band room scene in Like a Virgin) _He did look pretty hot, and his hair was definitely looking hot. All the sudden he looked up, and instead of being giggly and stupid like Megan and Brooke and looking away, she smiled. It was small and shy, but still a smile. She was really surprised when he smiled back, just let yesterday.

Sam: Alex!

She turned back to her friends quickly.

Alex: yeah?

Brooke: Were you even listening?

Alex: Um, sorry.

Megan: What's up?

Alex: Just day dreaming I guess

Sam: Alex, is everything okay?

Alex: Yeah, fine. But if we don't get to class on time it's gonna be a lot worse

Cody: Crap were gonna be late

They all got up and rushed off to their class's….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alex and Sam walked home that day, talking about the different types of guitars Sam might want for her birthday. When they got home Sam went to ask Jamie if she could talk her parents into getting her two guitars and Alex went to ask Jude why she wanted her to go to G-Major.

Jude: Because I want my producer to take a look at some of your songs, especially NGNW

Alex: He wasn't supposed to see that Jude, no one was

Jude: But it's a good song, so are all your others

Alex: I guess…

Jude: Why don't you want anyone to see them?

Alex: I just don't okay?

Jude: Alex?

Alex: What if he doesn't like them?

Jude: Where's the fiery attitude we all love on you?

Alex: It has the day off

Jude: Alex, just let him look at them

Alex: (sighs) even if he likes them what then?

Jude: You might get the chance to record

Alex: … Seriously?

Jude: We need a new artist after firing Karma

Alex: Why was she fired again?

Jude: … We aren't allowed to tell people

Alex: That bad?

Jude: Worse. Anyway, let's go!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spied: Ty just come on!

Tyler: I was supposed to go to Gabi's tonight

Spied: … And you'd choose that over possibly getting a recording contract?

Tyler: Yes

Spied: D won't start looking at people til next week, you come today and he can focus on your talent instead, you'll be ahead of the game

Tyler: Whatever, lets just go

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-09-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jude led the way into the studio while Alex hung back, clutching her notebook tightly in her hand. Jude put her coat in studio A then turned to look for Tommy. Alex stopped mid-turn and looked through the studio door, across the lobby.

Alex: Oh my god

She breathed.

Jude: What?

Alex: The guy talking to Spied…

Jude: The mini-me? That's his younger brother Tyler

Alex: Jude that's _my_ Tyler

Jude: … Oh my God

_Theres the first chapter. It gets better, but thats it for now! Please review so I know how you like it, and feel free to provide ideas..._


	3. NOTE  PLZ READ

Okay, so some people said they were confused about the number of people/ who were siblings. Hopefully this will clear things up.

Oldest/middle/youngest

Sadie, Jude, and Alex are sisters.

Spied and Tyler are brothers.

Wally, Gabi, and Cody are siblings.

Kyle and Ian are brothers.

Jamie and Sam are siblings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex, Sam, and Cody are all fifteen and freshman in high school. Alex and Sam are best friends, and they sometimes hang out with Cody (like at lunch).

Tyler, Ian, and Gabi are all sixteen and sophomores in high school. They're good friends.

Jude, Jamie, and SME are Seniors. Obviously all friends.

Everyone else is thier respective ages

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Sam don't know Tyler and Ian but Alex likes Tyler and Sam likes Ian

Tyler and Ian don't know Alex and Sam but Tyler likes Alex and Ian _**doesn't**_ like Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex plays guitar, the piano, the keyboard, and she sings.

Sam plays guitar and sings

Cody plays Bass

Tyler sings, plays guitar, and plays piano/keyboard

Ian plays drums

Gabi can sing back-up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of G-Major knows all the siblings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If there are any other questions let me know :)_


	4. Chapter 2

Jude turned back to her sister with a bright, teasing smile, Alex immediately frowned and shook her head.

Alex: No, you cant tell anyome Jude!

Jude: I wont

Alex: I mean it! Not SME, not Jamie, not Tommy, not Sadie, not anyone!

Jude: (holding hands up in surrender) Okay, okay. I promise Alex

Alex: (sighs) Thanks

Jude: Does anyone know?

Alex: You and me

Jude: Not Sam?

Alex: With her obsessing over Ian it would just cause problems and besides, our friends Megan and Brokke fight over Tyler everyday. And yheah I have an attitude but not with my friends and not at school, and I don't wanna ruin that

Jude: … So you don't want to like the same guy as two of your friends?

Alex: Yes. And how cliché is it that my best friend is obsessing over the best friend of the guy I like?

Jude: Very

Alex: Exactly!

Jude: Okay, okay, I get it. But seriously, you have good tast

Alex: Not really.

Jude: What?"

Alex: (sighs) Him and all his friends, including female, are known for "using and abusing", and cheating, and drinking a lot … and being total jerks. They just don't have a good rep

Jude: Is because of whats true or because of them being popular?

Alex: And in a band … I don't know, I never got close enough to find out

Jude: Maybe-

Alex: Shut up

Jude: Okay, okay

Alex: You promised!

Sadie: Promised what?

Jude: I wouldn't tell anyone Alex has a crush on Spieds younger brother

Alex threw her hands up in defeat.

Jude: Sorry Alex

Alex: Riiggghht

Sadie: You what?

Alex: I didn't know he was Spieds brother!

Sadie: How did she-

Jude: She know's Spied and he knows me but its not like we all hang out together

Sadie: How'd you meet him?

Alex: School

Sadie: …

Alex: He's the most popular sophomore

Jude: You also described him as really hot and an amazing musician

Alex: I don't think I ever actually said "Amazing Muscian"

Jude: True

Sadie: Why'd you go to her?!

Alex: She's still in high school-

Jude: And you weren't home

Sadie: Oh

They all laughed a little and Alex put her notebook on the sound board, then looked back through the door to Tyler. Jude and Sadie followed her gaze.

Alex: He's older, I'm cursed

Sadie: A year

Jude and Alex: High School

Sadie: True

Tommy: Who's that? The Jude mini-me?

Alex: Alexandria Harrison? Alex, her younger sister

Tommy: You look exactly like she did at fifteen

Alex: Cause I am

Tommy: What? Fifteen?

Alex: Yeah

Tommy: Oh

Jude: She's here to sing

Tommy: Whats she singing?

Alex: I write my own songs

Jude: NGNW, Home, I'm With You, Girlfriend, and maybe some of my mine

Sadie: Jude that's a huge variety

Jude: I know … both D and Tommy need to see that

Alex: Do I have to sing-

Jude: Yes

Alex: You suck

Jude: Yes I do

Tommy: If your gonna sing-

Alex: You have time now?

Jude: I was supposed to be recording now, but I gave up some time for you

Sadie: Seriously?

Tommy: Yep

**Whats happening with the Spiedermans while this is going on…**

Spied: Any luck with the girl?

Tyler: No, I don't think I'm asking her out

Spied: Why?

Tyler: She's an under-classman

Spied: Atleast your not a senior asking a freshman out

Tyler: True, but still, I don't think I am. Besides her friends obsessed with Ian

Spied: Seriously?

Tyler: Yep

Spied: That's scary

Tyler: And Ians seriously not interested, and the obsession's a total turn off

Spied: Duh

Tyler: Why am I here again?

Spied: Audition

TyleR: For a guitarist?

Spied: Or singer-

Tyler: No

Spied: Why?

TyleR: Just no

Spied: Whatever

Tyler: How can I prove to her I'm not who she thinks I am without talking to her?

Spied: If you aren't asking her out why does it matter?

Tyler: Spied-

Spied: And you cant, not without talking to her

Tyler: I'll find a why

Spied: Whatever

Kyle: What does he need to find a way for?

Spied: Asking out a freshman without talking to her

Wally: Please say you aren't the one Sams obessed with?

Tyler: Who?

Spied: Never mind

Kyle: A freshman?

Tyler and Spied: Yes

Wally: Why cant you talk to her?

Spied: "Status Quote"

Kyle: What?

Spied: The food chain

Wally and Kyle: Oh

Tyler: And she hates me

Spied: She doesn't know you!

Wally: What?

Spied: He's never talked to her

Tyler: She hates my rep, and all my friends

Kyle: Which is?

Tyler: Shay and Quincys combined then down sized to high school

Kyle and Wally: Ouch

Tyler: Some of its true for the rest of them, but not me, Ian, and Gabi

Wally: Didn't you date her?

TyleR: Two years ago, shoudlt you know that?

Wally: I don't follow Gabis love life, Spied's the only good big brother

Tyler: Ha, yeah right

**Back in the Studio….**

Alex: What am I doing first?

Jude: Not sure

Alex: Home's with you, Girlfriends with you and Sam cause I need back up, NGNW is not something I want to sing, and I'm With You is okay.

Tommy: Lets start with Home

Alex: Okay. I wrote it after coming home over the summer. I was sick of living in California with my mom. I missed Toronto and my life, and my home. I showed it to Jude and she said touring made her feel the same way

Tommy: Cool, think you can show me the lyrics?

Alex: Okay

She flipped through her notebook until she got to the right page,

_I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well I'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
And where your love has been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer, it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best one or friend for you  
But your love, it makes true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home_

_Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home_

Kwest: … wow

Alex: Is that a good thing?

Kwest: The songs great

Alex: (Smiling) Thanks Kwest

Tommy: We need to play that for Darius

Alex: Seriously?

Tommy: Yep, but, you do need your own band

Spied: Ty-

Jude: We can find her a band later

Spied looked at her, confused and slightly mad, but Jude avoided his gaze.

Tommy: How about two more songs?

Sadie: NGNW and Girlfriend

Alex: Your gonna make me sing NGNW?

Jude: Its an awesome song

Alex: And a personal one!

Jude: Alex

Alex: (sighs) Fine,

_I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way_

_(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
Not yet a woman_

Tommy: Thats good, why don't you want to sing it?

Alex: It's a really personal song, I don't know any of you, besides Jude and Sadie. I mean, I know who you are, but I don't know you

Tommy: Okay, lets see for the next song

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_  
**(_ repeat chorus x3)_**

Tommy: Um, wow

Alex: Its different then Home and NGNW but still me

Jude: True

Alex: Cool

Tommy: Okay, now we'll go through and do the instrumentals with SME, then background vocals with you and Jude, then your vocals so we have three tracks to show to Darius

Alex: (laughing) Then lets get going

**Later with Alex…**

Six hours later Alex and Sam were sitting cross legged on Sams bed, eating pepperoni pizza and watching Jude and SME perform on MTV.

Sam: So what happens with the demo?

Alex: Darius listens to it, if he likes it I might get signed

Sam: That's pretty cool

Alex: I need a band though

Sam: True

**With Tyler…**

After Alex was done recording their wasn't even time for Tyler to do one song, besides, Tommy and Kwest were busy putting those three on a demo for Darius. So Spied dropped Tyler off at Wally, Gabi, and Cody's house. Gabi let him in and the three hung out in the basement watching Jude and SME perform on MTV.

Gabi: Jude's pretty good I guess

Tyler: You guess?

Gabi: No, she's cool and all, I've just never really listened to her music

Tyler: Really?

Gabi: I'm not into listening to my big brother

Tyler: Oh

Ian: I listen to each song when it comes out, and take the CD Kyle gives me, but never really listen to it after that

Tyler: I listen to the songs occasionially

When the show was over Tyler excused himself to go upstairs and get something to drink. When he walked into the kitchen Cody was sitting at the island on the phone. While he got something to drink he listened to the conversation.

Cody: Seriously? She got to record today? … That's huge! … Can't she use SME? … I know Jude Harrison and SME are- … True, true. Does she have any ideas? … It's so cool Alex got to record. Judes a pretty cool sister to- … Yeah but she looks just like Jude did when she started out, it will be hard for Alex to get out of Judes shadow … Yeah, the bright red hair will diffinitely get her noticed!

Cody laughed along with whoever he was talking to, but Tyler wasn't paying attention anymore.

Tylers thoughts-

_The girl I want to ask out is Jude's younger sister?! I mean, she does have bright red hair, just like Jude did, and appariently can sing well enough to be making a demo for G-Major, but still! God, Spied would go berserk if he knew! Well, no one can know, and I cant ask her out. Everyone will diffinitely think we're following Spied and Jude then! Plus, Juderman didn't work out, so me and Alex probably wouldn't either. Well, that settles it, no asking her out._

He walked out of the room and back to the basement, and spent the rest of the night mentally scolding himself for thinking about Alex.

**With the first generation…**

Jude and SME were hanging out around 620. They had been their for a few hours, jamming and goofing off. They were all exhausted so they sat down to watch a movie, but Wallys parents made him come home cause Gabi and Cody were fighting and Gabis friend had tipped over the pop corn maker and the basement was a mess. Kyle decided to go home too so he wouldn't miss curfew. That of course left Jude and Spied with the mess. While Jude picked up all the spilt food and Spied was putting away all the blankets and pillows, Jude casually asked,

Jude: Does Tyler have a girlfriend?

Spied: No, why? Want to try Juderman again?

She looked up in shock and saw Spied had a joking smile on his face, she rolled her eyes.

Jude: No, but isn't he, like, the most popular guy in his grade?

Spied: I guess

Jude: And he's always with Gabi

Spied: Yeah but they broke up. He's her friend and all but she's not exactly girlfriend material, for him anyway

Jude: Huh

Spied: Why?

Jude: Nothing

Spied: Right … does this have anything to do with Alex's song?

Jude: Why would the first guy I thought of be Tyler?

Spied: Is he the one she's into?

Jude: Why would I tell you who my sister likes?

Spied: Cuase I'll tell you who Ty likes

Jude: Do you even know who he likes?

Spied: … No

Jude: Figure it out, then we'll talk

She smirked at him and went back to cleaning up. Half an hour later they went their separate ways to head home.

**With Spied…**

When Spied got home Tyler was on the family room couch.

Spied: Where are mom and dad?

Tyler: Out

Spied: Huh

Tyler: We watched SME and Jude on MTV

Spied: Seriously?

Tyler: Yeah

Spied: Cool

He sat on the love seat and Tyler switched channels.

Spied: Ever figure out the name of that girl?

Tyler had already decided not only wasn't he making a move, but he was never telling Spied who the girl was, but he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot…

Tyler: Alex. Her names Alex

Spied: What?

Tyler: You asked what her name was, her names Alex

Spied though over everything Tyler had told him about the girl he liked. It all sounded like Jude at fifteen. Now he was finding out the girls name was Alex, and Alex was just like Jude at that age.

Spied: Huh. Do you know her last name?

Tyler: Nope. I heard her friends talking. She's a musician and her names Alex. But I'm not gonna ask her out

Spied: Why not?

Tyler: I found a sophomore I like too

Spied: But you like Alex more

Tyler: I'm asking out the sophomore. Now I should probably head to bed

He got up and walked out of the room, heading upstairs.

_I didn't really find a sophomore I like, but I'm sure I can find one tomorrow and ask her out, then Spied will quit bugging me._

A few minutes later, Spied went to bed too. He fell asleep still wondering if Tyler liked Alex or a different Alex.

**With Jude…**

When Jude got home Sam had already left and Alex was in her room. She was playing Judes third album and dancing around slightly as she tried to pick out an outfit.

Jude: Whats up?

Alex turned to Jude and smiled before walking back into her small walk-in closet.

Alex: Looking for something for tomorrow

Jude: What happened to letting things work themselves out?

Alex: It went to find another girl after I saw Tyler at school today

Jude: Oh

She walked into the room to help Alex.

Jude: Does Tyler have a girlfriend?

Alex: He's dating Gabi

Jude: I thought they broke up?

Alex: No ones knows for sure if they did or not

Jude: So 'Girlfriend' is for if they didn't?

Alex: Or if he gets a new girlfriend

Jude laughed slightly before pulling a shirt off the top shelve of her sister closet. It was a plain black shirt with long sleeves, but it had a slight V neckline. Alex grabbed stone washed jeans with a flared leg, a studded belt, and black and teal checked Vans.

Jude: Perfect

Alex: Thanks

She walked out of the closet and put everything on her dresser, where both her cell phone and Ipod were charging. Jude looked at the screen and saw an IM window was pulled up, but she didn't recognize the screen name 'robbinsbass3'

Jude: Who-

Alex: Cody. Apparinetly both of his older siblings also play Bass

Jude: Oh, cool.

Alex: I guess

Jude: Alright, I should probably get to bed

Alex: Cool, see you tomorrow

_So, did you like it? Please review to let me know ;) BTW, is anyone still confused as to who is who?_


	5. Chapter 3

**With Tyler...**

The next day Tyler walked into school already nervous about who he would ask out. He saw Ian standing at his locker (Tyler had been running late and Ian and Gabi got rides with someone else) He hurried over and opened up his locker, turning to Ian as he shrugged off his backpack.

Tyler: Dude, you've gotta help me

Ian: Okay? With what?

Tyler: By the time we leave today I have to find a girl, ask her out, and get her to say Yes

Ian: … Why?

Tyler: To get Spied off my back

Ian: Why does Spied care?

Tyler: He just does, okay?

Ian: Take the easy route

Tyler: Which is?

Ian: Ask Gabi

Tyler: What?!

Ian: Look, all you need to please Spied is find someone to ask out, make a date, and go on said date. You don't need a real relationship, right?

Tyler: I, guess not?

Ian: Right. Now, you tell Gabi you need someone to get Spied off your back. She's your best friend, she'll help. Then, in week or so, you tell her things aren't working out and go back to just friends. Spied wont mess with you and everyone's happy

Tyler: … Smart. Your smarter then your brother

Ian: Vincent Spiederman's not my best friend. Now, let's go

Tyler laughed and slammed his locker, and then he and Ian ran down the hall so they wouldn't be late to their first period class.

**With Alex...**

Alex walked down the hall after second period to get her stuff for third and forth period from her locker. She saw Sam standing at her locker down the hall and hurried over (their lockers are next to each other).

Sam: Hey Alex … it's not the same is it?

Alex: No duh

She swung open her locker and put her books on the top shelve.

Alex: So, how did your dentist appointment go?

Sam: (smiling brightly) No cavities

Alex: Shocker

Sam: (laughing) I know

Alex: So, any sightings?

Sam: Considering his locker is in a different hallway, his second period Spanish class no where near here, and I wasn't here this morning, no

Alex: (laughing) so sorry for your suffering

Sam: I know! Anyway, you sure you don't like anyone? According to Jude and Sadie, and yourself, you were semi-boy crazy in California

Alex: Yeah well, I'm into tall, dark, handsome, blond, beach god surfers, and let's face it, Toronto's seriously lacking

The two girls laughed, slammed their lockers, and hurried to class.

**With Tyler...**

Tyler found Gabi walking out of her French class in a mini skirt, white tank top, pink half jacket, black knee high boots, black beret, and long, straight, flowing hair. She had on silver hoops, and lots of make up.

Tyler: Gabi!

She stopped and turned to him, her friends said bye then hurried down the hall.

Gabi: Yeah Ty?

Tyler: Look, Spieds been on my case lately and I was wondering if you could help?

Gabi: Okay?

Tyler: Good … we need to go on a date

Gabi: We what?!

The students in the hallway stopped and stared, Tyler winced.

Tyler: Please?

Gabi: Tyler their has to be a girl your actually interested in that you can ask out?

Tyler: Please Gabi?

Gabi: (Sighs) Fine. So, do we have to pretend around school too?

Tyler: He's in the same school; he'll figure it out if we don't

Gabi: Fine. We'll start at lunch, okay?

Tyler: Thanks so much!

Gabi: Yeah, yeah (smiles at him) you owe me

Tyler: I know, I know

They walked down the hall towards History, which they both had next.

**With Alex...**

Alex walked into lunch next to Sam and couldn't help but look over at Tyler's tale, but he wasn't there yet. She followed her friend to their table and they took their usual seats. They sat down and Megan and Brooke were freaking over something or other and Stevie was trying to get them to calm down.

Alex: What's going on?

Cody: The sophomores are saying Tyler got back together with Gabi

Alex and Sam: He what?!

Cody: Not you too!

Sam: And Ian?

Cody: (rolling his eyes) Still single

Sam: Thank god

Alex: Okay, okay, Ian's free, now back to Tyler. He's what?!

Suddenly, the table was silent.

Alex: What?

She looked around at the shocked faces, and then realized what she had done. She sighed and leaned forward, resting her finger tips against her temples.

Alex: Oh god

Sam: You told me you didn't like anyone Alex

Alex: I didn't want to cause any problems

Cody: That makes sense

Stevie: Yeah I agree with him. So, since she didn't cause any-

Megan: You like Tyler?

Alex: Yes, Megan. I like Tyler

Brooke: How can you like Tyler?!

Alex: Why cant I?

Megan: You have everything Alex! Your gorgeous, you've always been popular and guys love you! Your famous cause of Jude, you know all the celebrities and go to their parties, you even got a demo at G-Major … now your taking him

Alex: I'm not taking him!

Cody: But Gabi is

Sam, Alex, Brooke, Megan: Shut up!

Cody: What?! It's the truth!

The eight turned and looked at the sophomores table. Ian was fake gagging and- … and Gabi was sitting in Tyler's lap and kissing his neck. Her friends were giggling and Tyler's other friends were high fiving on his behalf. Alex pushed back from the table and stormed from the cafeteria.

Sam: Alex!

She followed her friend and Megan and Brooke realized not only didn't they get Tyler, but they didn't get Alex and Sam for friends either. Cody got up to follow his friends but Stevie pulled him back down.

Stevie: You don't want to get into that man

Charlie: Way too much drama

Cody: Yeah, yeah you're right

He looked back over and Gabi was talking to Ian, still on Tyler's lap, but Tyler looked, sad? And was watching the doors Alex had just walked out of.

Cody: No way, no friggin way

**With Tyler...**

Tyler tried to look happy about Gabi paying attention to him. And knew all the other sophomore guys, and the freshman, were watching him with envy. Yet he couldn't help himself from looking at Alex's table when Gabi looked away, in time to see her storm out of the cafeteria and Sam follows her. He watched the cafeteria door, begging Alex to reappear.

**With Alex...**

Alex stormed out of the cafeteria and Sam followed quickly. Alex leaned against the wall around the corner and slid to the floor. She rested her elbows against her knee caps and her forehead against the heal of her hand. The tears flowed slowly and Sam came to a stop beside her.

Sam: Oh, Alex

Alex: Sorry for not telling you

Sam: Yeah, why didn't you?

Alex: Jude's experiences, not wanting to screw things up with Megan and Brooke, knowing I wouldn't act on it, not wanting to take away from you and Ian

Sam: That wouldn't have happened

She knelt in front of her.

Sam: Things would have been fine

Alex: Yeah, well now he's dating Gabi, so it doesn't matter

Sam: (Sighs) wanna skip the rest of the day?

Alex: And do what?

Sam: Guitar shopping, my parents gave me a blank check yesterday

Alex: Seriously?

Sam: Yep, that'll cheer you up, right?

Alex: Duh, but how will we get there?

Sam: Spied

Alex: Like he would-

Sam: SME's notorious for skipping

Alex: True

Sam smiled and grabbed Alex's cell phone.

Gtrgrl2-

Wna skp?

Spied was in the middle of his study hall period when he got the text. The teacher had fallen asleep, again, so he pulled it out and read it.

Spied: What?

Ldgtrst1-

Wat?!

Gtrgrl2-

I nd 2 gt out!

Ldgtrst1-

Wat hapned?

Gtrgrl2-

Pic me up in snr lot in 5 min

Ldgtrst1-

Ur dad wil kil me!

Gtrgrl2-

Plz?

Ldgtrst1-

Fine

Five minutes later Spied, Wally, Kyle, Jude, Sam, and Alex walked into the senior parking lot.

Sam: How did you all get out?

Spied: Me and Jude were in study hall, the teacher was asleep

Wally: I was in gym; I snuck out the back of the locker room

Kyle: I was in math, I said I had to go the bathroom, the teacher signed the hall pass, I went to my locker, and then snuck out the window of the bathroom

They all threw their backpacks in the trunk of Spieds car, then Spied and Jude turned to Alex and Sam.

Jude: Okay, what happened?

Sam: Your brothers a jack-ass

Alex: Yes, yes he is

The two climbed into the back of Spieds car and closed the back door.

Spied: Oh crap

Jude: What?

Spied: He didn't want to ask out the freshman he liked so he said he found a sophomore instead-

Jude: Oh no

Spied: … He's the guy she liked, right?

Jude: Yep

Spied pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

Ldgtrst1-

U ask any1?

Gtr2-

Gabi

Ldgtrst1-

U wat?!

Gtr2-

Ya. Its ofcl

Ldgtrst1-

Caf?

Gtr2-

Yep

Ldgtrst1-

G2g

Spied: He asked out Gabi!

Jude: He what?!

Spied: Oh this is so messed up!

Jude: She saw them!

Spied; He said the entire cafeteria knows its official now

Jude: She so saw them

Spied: Yep

Jude: Come on, lets go fix your brothers mess

Spied: Rig-

Jude: Spied?

Spied: What?!

Jude: You said he liked a freshman-

Spied: With bright hair who's a musician named Alex

Jude: … whoa

Spied: Yeah, so, he asked Gabi out so I would get off his case about just asking out the girl he liked

Jude: And she saw them being couple-y and- … freaked out?

Spied: Dude, that's not like her

Jude: I know

Spied: Is it that time of the month?

Jude: Like I would tell you!

She smacked the back of his neck and climbed into the passenger seat.

Spied: Their has to be a way! … If I can just get them alone together then may-

Wally: Spied get your butt in the car!

Spied: I can figure it out later

He got in the drivers seat then drove out of the parking lot.

_You like the update? I promise, Tyler/Alex interaction in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 4

Sam was paying for the royal blue Gibson she had finally decided on. Wally was looking at a new bass, Kyle and Jude were looking at the selection of Gibsons's. Alex was sitting on a couch in the corner picking at the cuticle on her thumb. She had helped Sam pick a guitar, and had some fun with it, but she was sad again now, and mad. Spied left Jude and Kyle and walked over to her, when she didn't look up he sat next to her and she finally acknowledged his presence.

Spied: So, you saw Tyler and Gabi?

Alex: Yep. But why should I care if he wants a slut giving him hickeys in the middle of the school day?

SpieD: What?

Alex: She was slobbering all over his neck, it was disgusting

Spied; You like him, don't you Alex?

Alex: (Sighs) Maybe, but it doesn't matter Spied, I'm a freshman and he has Gabi

Tyler: He doesn't want Gabi. He's "fake dating" her so I'll get off his case about asking out who he really wants

Alex: Whatever

Spied: You could make him jealous?

Alex: Doubt he would even notice it

Spied: He might if you were doing it with his older brother

Alex: … what?

Spied: My brothers being a jack ass, I want to help get revenge

Alex: So in order to get our revenge were gonna pretend to go out?

Spied: I guess, but we let him know by you coming over. He asks why your there, you tell him your there for me, he freaks, I come get you, we go back to my room

Alex: And if he comes up to check on us?

Spied: It wont kill you Alex

Alex: But I don't want to kiss you, I want to kiss Tyler

Spied: You want revenge or not?

Alex: Wont this ruin your rep?

Spied: I don't care as much a Tyler does

Alex: Thanks Spied

Spied: No problem Alex

He hugged her tightly and she sighed. When he let go he smiled at her and she got up to go tell Sam.

Alex: Spieds gonna help me get revenge on Tyler

Sam: How?

Alex: He's gonna pretend to go out with me

Sam: … what?!

Alex: I know its weird but it'll get Tylers attention if I'm at his house for his brother and his brother is taking me out

Sam: Its smart, I just cant believe Spieds doing it

Alex: It was his idea, he wants revenge on him too. I asked him and he said he doesn't care that his rep will be, like, totally destroyed

Sam: Spieds an awesome guy, I'm not surprised

**With Spied…**

After he heard Sam screech "what?!" he laughed a little then got up and walked over to Jude and Kyle, Wally walked over too.

Jude: Whats Sam so upset about?

Spied: I agreed to help Alex get revenge on Tyler, I'm guessing Alex told her the plan

Kyle: Which is?

Spied: Me and Alex "dating"

Jude: … my dad will kill you-

Kyle: But it is a pretty great idea

Wally: How did she talk you into that?

Spied: It was my idea, the best way to get revenge and the thing that will make him the most jealous is his crush dating his older brother … right Harrison?

Jude: Okay, shut up!

Wally: Oh yeah. When Sadie was dating Tommy

Jude: And I repeat, shut up!

Spied: (laughing) Well, it'll get his attention at the very least

Kyle: Plus, if a senior can have the whole school thinking he's dating a freshman-

Wally: A sophomore can too

Spied: Yep

Jude: When did you become a genius?

SpieD: I have no idea

Sam: (Walking up) Lets go, I need to get home

Alex: Me too, so I can beg dad not to kill Spied

Spied: About what?

Alex: Both "dating" me, and letting me skip

Spied: Crap, I'm dead

Jude: Don't worry Spied, I can take the fall for skipping, but you have to go down for dating her

SpieD: Yeah, yeah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Saturday, Stuart had given Alex a warning about skipping but since it was her first time let her off lightly. Jude had internet taken away for the weekend but wasn't grounded since she had to record. Jude walked into Alex's room and saw her sister dressed in a black mini skirt with teal, fish net leggings Layered tank tops with a turqoiuse on the bottom, then a black, then a white tank top, and her leather jacket with black, turqoiuse, and white Etnies. She had black jellie's on both wrists and silver hoops in her ears. Her hair was perfectly straight and her make up goergous and flaw-less. She could tell her sister had taken a lot of time to think her outfit through.

Jude: You trying to impress Spied or something?

She smirked at her younger sister when Alex turned and glared at her.

Alex: No, Tyler and all his friends

Jude: What?

Alex: Spied said Tyler, Ian, Gabi, Cody, and four junior girls and two junior boys are in his family room when he called five minutes ago

Jude: Well, you look great

Alex: Thanks

Sadie: Oh, my baby sister has discovered push-up bras!

Alex: Sadie!

Sadie: (laughing) What? I think Spied will appreciate it

Alex: Its not for Spied Sadie

Sadie: Um, what?

Jude: Spieds helping Alex get at his younger brother Tyler by pretending to date her

Sadie: Smart plan

Alex: So I need to look good when I go over

Sadie: You have your belly button pierced right?

Jude: We all got them done together

Sadie: Where a midriff, and a halter

Alex: I want to look myself-

Sadie: You will, just showing a bit more skin

Alex: (Sighs) Fine

So she ended up in a white halter top that stopped an inch above her belly button with a belly ring that had a dangling star on the end. Their was a black guitar on the side of the shirt and Alex's star tattoo on the base of her back showed.

Sadie: Hopefully you wont run into dad

Alex: You made me get it!

Jude: Cause I have a "J" and Sadie has a butterfly, you needed something!

Alex: Whatever. Can I go now?

Jude: Fine … how are you getting there?

Alex: One of you is driving me

Sadie: (laughing) I have to get to the sales at the mall

Jude: I'll take you

Alex: Thanks

She grabbed Sadies black leather hobo bag which had her cell phone, side kick, and cash in it, and followed Jude out to her Mustang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got there she forced herself to act confident and non-chalant and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell. She heard people laughing in the room right off the foyer and about a minute after she rung the bell the door opened, and there stood Tyler.

Tyler: Um, hey Alex?

Cody: Alex?

Cody walked over and Ian and Gabi followed.

Alex: Hey guys

Tyler: What are, what are you doing here?

Alex: I'm here for Spied

She walked into the foyer and since Tyler was standing in a daze Ian closed the door and the four turned to stare in disbelief as Alex looked around the house, taking note of all the juniors in the other room staring at her.

Gabi: You're here for Spied?

Alex: Yeah, he asked me to come over yesterday when we skipped

Gabi: You skipped with Spied?

Alex: Yeah. Our friends were with us but Jude was helping Sam pick out a Gibson, Kyle and Wally were talking the entire time so I spent time with Spied

_That's not a __**total **__lie_

Cody: You spent yesterday with Spied?

Junior girl 1: You're a freshman right?

Alex: Your point?

Junior girl 2: He's a senior, why would he spend time with you?

Alex: Its not the first time

_That's technicially not a lie either_

Junior girl 3: What?

Alex: Look, can I go hang out with Spied now?

Tyler: Are you two dating or something?

Alex: Arent you his brother?

TyleR: Well, yeah, But i-

Alex: If your brother didn't tell you, neither am I. Now can I go?

Gabi: I'll believe it when I see it

Alex rolled her eyes but took her cell phone out of the purse and texted Spied, telling him it was time to come "Rescue" her.

**With Spied …**

Was standing in his doorway eavesdropping on what was happening down stairs, silently applauding Alex on her way of handling it. When his cell phone vibrated on his desk he smirked. He pulled off his t-shirt so he was wearing only his pajama pants. The deep green pants were a little too long and bunched at his feet, and hung low on his hips revealing some of the fabric of his boxers. He stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, finger combing his hair so it looked perfectly messy, since he knew that's how Bri, Candi, Callie, and Tessa (The junior girls) and Gabi (she "Secretly" liked Spied) preferred it. He smirked at his appearance then padded down the stairs and into the foyer. The juniors and Gabi were surrounding her and firing questions about him and/or her. Alex was pretending not to care and was giving them very basic answers. Cody and Ian were watching Tyler who was frozen in shock, and if his jaw being clenched that tightly meant anything, he was pissed. Spied walked over and pushed between Candi and Gabi to get to Alex. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

SpieD: Hey Alex

Alex: Hey Spied

She smiled at him gratefully and leaned into him. He smiled sweetly and turned back to the girls.

Spied: Can we go now?

All the girls were in shock from what had just happened so Spied grabbed her hand instead and they headed for the stairs.

Tyler: Your dating her?

Spied: Yeah, do you care?

He turned around and smirked at his brother, and Tyler immediately knew Spied knew this was his Alex.

Tyler: No, why would I?

He wrapped an arm around Gabi and he could have sworn he saw Alex's expression darken.

Spied: Okay. Well, me and Alex will be in my room

They headed up the stairs and into Spieds room, and as soon as Spied closed the door she grabbed his pillows and hurled them at the wall.

Spied: I can only imagine what they all think that noise is

Alex: Shut up! Your brothers a total jack ass!

SpieD: Yes, yes he is. But for this to work he cant know you care about him dating Gabi

Alex: (Sighs) I know

She fell back on Spieds bed and held her hands over her face, her purse fell to the floor and Spied sat at his desk, then looked at her outfit. He hadn't epected her to ever wear something like that, atleast the top, it couldn't be hers. But Sadie wouldn't own something with the guitar on it so it must be Judes.

Spied: Is that tattoo real?

Alex: Yep. Sadie has a butterfly on her shoulder and Jude has a "J" on her ankle so they made me get one

Spied: They have tattoos?

Alex: You didn't know that?

Spied: No. I j-

He stopped to listen when he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He knew they were the junior girls coming to see what was going on so he crawled on top of Alex on the bed and started kissing her. She was so surprised she froze for a few seconds, then finally started kissing back. Her hands buried themselves in Spieds hair and his hands supported his weight on either side of her. They heard the door open a crack, then a bunch of gasping, then it slam closed again. About a minute after the door closed they stopped and just looked at eachother.

Alex: That was way too close

Spied: Agreed

He crawled off of her and they sat on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Alex: Wonder what Tyler would do when they tell him?

Spied: We can find out

Alex: What?

Spied: Give me some time to change then we'll "go out". Jude, Wally, and Kyle are at the café across from G-Major. Wanna go hang with them?

Alex: Sure

Spied: One more thing

He reached over and messed up her hair some more and smudged her lip gloss more. When he stood up and looked in his dresser for clothes she caught sight of how she looked in the mirror of his bathroom.

Alex: Why do I have to look horrible?

Spied: Make out hair and face

Alex: (laughing) You're a genius Vinny

Spied: Don't call me that

Alex: Shouldn't your girlfriend have a nickname for you?

Spied: … Fine, you can call me Vinny. But only until we stop "dating"

Alex: Thank you

Spied walked into his bathroom to change and messed up his hair some more, when he walked out she walked in and took some of the make up she had found in the purse and started applying it to her neck.

Spied: What are you doing?

Alex: I have a feeling Vin Spiederman is the type who leaves hickeys, right?

Spied: … Yeah

Alex: So I should have one

She put a hickey at the base of her neck and on the other side just below her ear. She put the make up back in the purse and turned to Spied for approval. His eyes popped in surprise.

Spied: They look real

Alex: Sadie's an expert with make up, I've picked up a thing or to

Spied: She taught you how to make fake hickey's with make up?

Alex: No, but I've seen her do it, and Jude do it, and she did teach me how to blend make up to make new colors and textures

Spied: Well, you've got messed up hair, messed up lip gloss, and two hickeys … your good to go

Alex: You look like you were making out too. You've got messed up hair, and some of my lip gloss on your bottom lip (laughs)

Spied: What?!

He looked in the mirror and sure enough some of her lip gloss has stuck to his bottom lip.

Spied: Can I have a hickey too?

He gave her his pouty face and Alex laughed.

Alex: You really want me to give you a hickey?

Spied: They look cool

Alex: So you want everyone to think a freshman gave you a hickey?

Spied: … No. Now lets go

Alex laughed but put everything back in her purse and took Spieds hand, following him down the steps. When they hit the bottom step they noticed everyone in the family room was staring at them.

SpieD: What?

Ian: Where are you going?

Alex: Out

Gabi: Together?

Spied and Alex: Yes

Junior girl 1: Is that a hickey on her neck?!

Alex pretended she didn't know they were there and pulled back her hair to look at her neck in the mirror on the wall. She hid her smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

Alex: I guess

Gabi: Did he give them to you?

Alex: Did I have them when I walked in here?

Tyler: No

Alex: Then I guess he did, can we go now?

Tyler: Can I talk to you?

Alex: Why?

Spied: Not now Ty. We have to go, we have plans

Alex: Maybe later

She grabbed Spieds hand again and headed for the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got in the car they bust out laughing.

Spied: Your good at this

Alex: What?

Spied: Your so non-chalant and uncaring and have the perfect comebacks and can handle those girls perfectly

Alex: Their jealous, I act like its no big deal and they get mad I have what they want

Spied: Which is me?

Alex: Very good Spied

Spied: Wow

Alex: Your famous, an amazin guitsrist, a senior, popular, and hot

Spied: Um, thanks?

Alex: I like your brother dont take it personally

Spied: Right

They both laughed until they got to the cafe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spied and Alex walked into the cafe laughing about how the juniors must have reacted when they saw them kissing on Spieds bed. Jude heared them laughing and waved them over so they sat down at the table, Alex between Spied and Jude. Jude turned to ask Alex how it went ut her eyes zoned in on the spot on her neck.

Jude: You gave her a hickey?

Wally and Kyle: What?!

Spied: No!

Alex: Its make up Jude, I learned it from you and Sadie. The girls downstairs just needed to _think _he gave me hickeys

Jude: Hickeys? Plural?

Alex turned her head to show Jude the other one, and Jude bust out laughing.

Alex: Hey, it worked. They all think Spied's my boyfriend and gave me these hickeys and that we kissed for more then the three or so minutes so they would **see **us kissing

Spied: And whatever there dirty little minds thought that "thumping" noise was

Jude, Wally, and Kyle: WHAT?!

Alex: I was mad, I threw his pillows at the wall

Kyle: Oh

Alex: But Tyler wants to talk to me later today and I'm worried

Wally: About what?

Alex: That I'll crack around him and he'll know me and Spied are just pretending

Jude: It probably doesnt help that Ian and Cody are walking through the door, does it?

Spied: What?!

He wrapped an arm around Alex and she leaned against him, resting her head against his neck, with a bright smile. Ian stared in shock and Cody walked over.

Cody: Um, Alex, can I talk to you?

She looked up at him and smiled.

Alex: Sure

Spied slid out of the booth so she could, then she kissed his cheek before following Cody to the other side of the cafe. When they were out of everyones earshot he turned to face her.

Cody: Your dating Spied?

Alex: Yeah

Cody: But you like Tyler! Why would you date Spied?

Alex: Revenge

Cody: I mean if you l- ... what?

Alex: Tylers being a total jerk about the whole "Dating Gabi" thing and for some reason Spieds mad at him too so were pretending to date to get our revenge on him

Cody: How is that revenge on him?

Alex: I dont know, it was his idea and he thinks its working, I'm just glad its getting to him

Cody: Oh

Alex: You cant tell him!

Cody: I know

Alex: I should get back, but you cant tell anyone

Cody: I promise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Alex walked in with Spieds arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, smiling brightly. He kissed her softly before they went thier seperate ways for thier class's. Alex was accutely aware of everyone watching her, trying to figure out how that happened, she smiled through all of her class's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she walked out to the senior parking lot at the end of the day with Sam, she was surprised to find Tyler there. She stopped and closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them he'd be gone ... no such luck. She sighed and walked over to him.

Tyler: Hey Alex

Alex: Hey Tyler

Tyler: Can we talk?

Alex: About what?

Tyler: You dating my brother

Alex: Why does it matter?

Tyler: Because ... because hes a senior and your a freshman!

Alex: So?

Tyler: He cant really have feelings for you!

Now Alex was **pissed.**

Alex: So just because hes older then me he cant have feelings for me?!

Tyler: No, no but, but-

Alex: But what?!

Tyler: This is all coming out wrong! Can we talk tonight?

Alex: Me and Spied have a date

Tyler: Then tomorrow after school?

Alex: (sighs) Fine, tomorrow after school

She waved good bye and her and Sam climbed into Spieds car.

Sam: He's still a total j-

Alex: Yes, yes he is

_Next post, Alex and Tyler have that talk, and Alex and Spied have thier date. What happens when they run into a few familiar faces? ... please review now_


	7. Chapter 5

That night Alex was standing in Sadie's bedroom while Jude and Sadie looked her up and down. She had on a strapless, teal dress. It hugged her body to her hips before flaring out loosely until it ended just above her knees. The bottom part was full of layers of that flowed every time he moved. She also had on three inch sliver heels. Her red hair was loosely curled and her make up was dramatic but gorgeous. With thick eyeliner and mascara, silver eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. She had on diamond studded white gold hoops and a matching choker. By the way, the only thing she owned was the dress.

Sadie: You look gorgeous

Jude: Totally

Alex: Thanks guys

Jude: Where's Spied taking you?

Alex: I have no idea

Jude: (laughing) Sounds like Spied

Sadie: If your only pretend dating, why do you have to go out together?

Alex: Because if we aren't seen together, no one will believe were together. And even though the only person who we really need to make believe us is Tyler, if were only a couple around him people will know something's up

Sadie: Very true

They doorbell rang and Sadie went to answer it. Alex grabbed her over night bag and her and Jude followed Sadie down the hall. Spied was standing downstairs in a white button down with black jeans and black and white Etnies. His hair was perfect and he had pink roses in his hand. Alex smiled at him and put her bag at the bottom of the stairs before reaching for the roses.

Alex: They smell and look great-

Jude: But what up with the flowers?

Spied: (laughing) Isn't that normal on a date?

Jude: Not a fake one

Spied: (fake scoffing) Does this look fake?

Jude: Yes

Spied: Don't listen to her Alex, she's just jealous

Alex: Oh I know. She can be such a pain sometimes

Spied smiled at the three sisters before picking up Alex's bag and opening the door. Sadie took the flowers to get a vase filled with water and Alex said good bye to her and Jude before following Spied to his car. She bust out laughing as Spied backed out of the driveway.

Alex: If the rock star thing doesn't work out, you should try acting

Spied: Thanks. This is actually pretty fun

Alex: What is?

Spied: The "dating". Its all one big game, and your pretty good at it

Alex: (shrugs her shoulders) I think of it as a game, something to do for fun. I make a game of trying to get people to believe me. Besides, messing with the junior and senior girls is always fun

Spied: (laughing) You definitely look like you enjoy it

Alex: Oh, I do … so, where are we going?

Spied: Infinity

Alex: The new club-ish place?

Spied: Yep. Half of it is a dance club and the other half a restaurant with great food

Alex: Wow. Thanks

Spied: What for? I'm gonna have fun too

Alex: (laughing) I hope so

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there they walked in with Spieds arm around her shoulders (the senior girls waiting in the line to get in were shooting her daggers) and followed the hostess to a table on the right side of the dance floor. Once the hostess left Alex looked around in awe.

Alex: How did you get us a place here?

Spied: Shay apparently doesn't hate me and T-Bone has a hook up

Alex: Right

Spied: (rolls his eyes) Jude asked him to do it

Alex: (laughing) That sounds better

Spied: Ha-ha

Half an hour later Spied turned to her with a mischievous smile before pulling her onto the dance floor. He walked through the couples dancing until he found a spot and turned to Alex, smiling playfully

Alex: What's going on Vinny?

But before Spied could answer Shay appeared on stage, Alex bust out laughing.

Shay: How's it going Toronto?! (applause) Well hey everyone. As you all know, I'm Shay. Now, before I start this new song I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. Give it up for Spiederman and Alex Harrison!

The spotlight hit them and her and Spied couldn't help laughing.

Alex: Long time no see Shay-Shay!

Shay: You know it! Last time I saw you, you were a big fan!

Alex: Yeah right. That's as likely as Spied here being friends with Tommy

Spied: Not gonna happen!

Shay: That hurts Shorty

Alex: I thought that was Jude, and I never said we weren't friends

Shay: (smiling) Well, this first song is dedicated to them

Shay started the song and the spotlight was turned back to the stage. Alex turned to Spied.

Alex: So that's why he got us a spot, having friends in the crowd who are normal people makes him look better

Spied: Yep. But we got in for free, so why fight it?

Alex: True

At first, the dancing was kind of awkward, but by the time Shay started his second song they had both relaxed and were flowing with the music. Alex turned and started grinding on Spied and he leaned down to whisper in her ear,

Spied: For a frosh, your good at this

Alex: Why thank you Spiedy, your pretty good yourself

Spied stood up straight again and Alex kept up the motion and looked up, immediately seeing Tyler and Gabi across the dance floor, doing the same thing. The exception being Gabi shooting daggers at her while Tyler glared at Spied. Alex turned to grind on the front and rested her hands on Spieds chest. That got his attention and he looked down at her.

Spied: What?

Alex: Their here, watching us

Spied: What?

He looked up and turned his head to look at Shay, who shot Alex a smile, but they watched Tyler and Gabi out of the corner of their eyes, still staring at them. Spied smirked as he looked back at her.

Spied: Wanna have some fun?

Alex: What do you have in mind?

Spieds hands slowly moved down her body while she kept up the grinding motion. They hit her hips, then her waist, then rested on her butt and pulled her closer, she looked down to keep from busting out laughing as she flowed closer to him. She looked up with a fake glare.

Alex: Your evil

Spied: Take a look

She once again watched Tyler and Gabi from the corner of her eye, and Tylers face was bright red as he glared at Spied, who Alex knew was smirking and forcing himself not to look at Tyler. Gabi was also bright red and shooting her daggers.

Alex: Okay, you're an evil genius

She smiled up at Spied and when the song ended they made their way to the table hand in hand. They sat down and joked and laughed and five minutes later looked up to see Tyler and Gabi standing there.

Alex: Hi Gabi

Spied: Hey Ty

Tyler: Spied

Gabi: Hi Alex

Tyler: Spied, can I talk to you?

Spied: Sure dude. I'll be back in a few Alex

Alex: Don't take too long, I want to dance again

Spied: Of course

He winked at her and Tyler and Gabi's expressions darkened. Spied got up and followed Tyler across the club to a dark corner no one was standing in. When they were out of the way and no one could hear them, Tyler wheeled.

Tyler: Dude! You know that's **my** Alex!

Spied: Well, no, no she isn't

Tyler: … what?!

Spied: You choose Gabi over her, that's means she's free for anyone, including me, to date

Tyler: What?!

Spied: You cant like her that much if you choose someone over her. And by dating someone else, you made her free territory. So now I'm dating her

Tyler; But you're a senior-

Spied: Dating a freshman … and?

Tyler: How could you?!

Spied: Easy. She's hot, and a good kisser

He smirked at his brother and Tyler looked ready to explode

Tyler: Fine, whatever

Spied: Thanks so much for your blessing

He rolled his eyes and turned his head to watch Alex across the club, talking to Gabi. He could tell Gabi was throwing digs at her and Alex was trying very hard to brush them away.

Spied: Can I go now? I came here to spend time with my girlfriend, not get yelled at by my brother

Tyler: Of course

He forced a smiled and Spied, smirking, followed his brother back across the club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven o'clock Spied walked out of the club with Alex. She was pushing her school night curfew since she was planning on sneaking in Sam's window anyway. Nana went asleep soon enough not to know she had snuck in so late. She got in the car with Spied and Spied turned on the radio and pulled out onto the road.

Alex: That, was the best night ever

They had danced for hours, the food was delicious, the music was great, Shay had bought her on stage and danced with her while Spied ordered them dessert, Tyler and Gabi glared at them the entire time, and Spied had kept her laughing.

Alex: Who would have thought I'd end up being such good friends with my sisters best friend?

Spied: Not me

Alex: Thanks though. I think tonight really got to him

Spied: Oh it did, believe me

Alex: What'd he say when he dragged you to that corner?

Spied: He yelled at me for being there with you

Alex: Jealous yelling?

Spied: Oh yeah

Alex: YES!

Spied: Happy much?

Alex: Of course, your plans working

Speid: (laughing) Happy to help

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Sams house Alex said good night, kissed his cheek, then grabbed her bag and slipped out of the car. She snuck into the backyard of the Andrews house and changed into a tank top and shorts in the shadows, put her dress in the garment bag Sadie had given her, hung it on a tree branch, pushed the bag onto said tree branch, then climbed into the tree. When she reached Sam's bedroom window Sam slid it open and helped her friend climb through. Once through they fell to the floor laughing, and telling the other to shut up so they didn't wake up Jamie or Nana.

After getting her stuff through the window and Alex telling Sam every detail of the night, they finally got to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school the next day Alex, Sam, Jude, and SME were hanging out in the senior parking lot waiting for Tyler. Jude and SME talked about asking Darius for another tour, and Alex asked if Darius had mentioned her demo. Jude said she had seem him listen to it the day before, but before Alex could press it any farther, Tyler walked up. Spied, smirking at his brother, pulled Alex closer and she leaned up to kiss him softly. Wally snorted back a laugh, Kyle ducked his head to hide his, Jude covered her mouth with her hand, and Sam(who was sitting on the hood of the car) bent her head and rested it on top of her knees.

Tyler: Um, hey guys

Wally and Kyle: Hey dude

Jude: Hi Tyler

Sam: Hey Tyler

Spied: What up little bro?

Tyler: Um, can I talk to Alex in private?

Alex: Can you give me a ride home afterwards?

Tyler: Sure?

Sam: Jude, can I hang at your house till she gets home?

Jude: Duh

Alex: Then fine

Spied tightened his grip on her and pulled her into a hug.

Spied: See you tomorrow

Alex: (with a pouty face) You aren't gonna call me tonight?

Spied: (trying not to laugh) Of course I am

Alex: Then see you tomorrow

She kissed his cheek then waved good bye to everyone before following Tyler back across the parking lot, towards the school, while they headed the other way in Spieds car, towards the exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached a bench on the path to the soccer field they sat down and Alex sighed.

Alex: What'd you want to talk to me about?

Tyler: So, seemed like you and Spied had fun last night

Alex: Um, yeah

_Not a lie. We were two friends hanging out and we __did __have fun_

Tyler: Right (sighs) You seem to make him happy

Alex: Uh, thanks? Seemed like you and Gabi had fun

Tyler: I guess. But I think I'm gonna break up with her

Alex: … why?

Tyler: I think I found someone else I like more

He looked over at her and stared into her eyes, Alex tore her gaze away.

Alex: That's, nice

Tyler: But she's making it hard

Alex: She's dating your brother

Tyler: She doesn't have to be

Alex: What?!

Tyler: I can tell she's not serious about him. She should just dump him

Alex: Tyler!

Tyler: What?

Alex: Your being a jerk!

Tyler: By asking out the girl I like?!

Alex: By telling her to break up with her boyfriend! Your brother!

Tyler: I just-

Alex: Don't! … I think I'll call Sadie for a ride

She jumped off the bench and ran around the school, dialing Sadie's number.

Tyler: (sighs) Damn, that didn't work like I thought it would

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bet you didnt ecpect that! Lol. But dont worry, they will get thier happy ending eventually, it just might take some time to get there, and it might not be the happy ending you think it is ... Guess you'll have to review to find out:)_


	8. Chapter 6

Sam: I don't get it, isn't this what you wanted? You dating Spied to get his attention so you could go out with him?

Sam and Alex were sitting in Alex's bedroom. The walls were an aqua blue and all the furniture was black. The high light colors were white, black, and silver and the bedding was black and white.

Alex: Yeah

Sam: Then why'd you yell at him instead

Alex: Because he was such a jerk about it. He flat out told me to dump my boyfriend, his older brother, for him

Sam: Okay, that is totally jerk-ish

Alex: No duh. Which is why I got mad. But I do want to date him, not Spied, him

Sam: Well, maybe he was just mad you were dating Spied and over reacted?

Alex: He still did though

Sam: Try taking to him

Alex: The last time I did I ran away from him

Sam: Spied talking to him?

Alex: Threw it in his face he was dating me

Sam: Me?

Alex: You can try next time you see him

Sam: Are you inviting both of them to your sweet sixteen?

Alex: I wouldn't know considering Jude, Sadie, and SME are planning then entire thing for me

Sam: You are a brave, brave soul

Alex: I'm an idiot?

Sam: You're an idiot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Alex was pacing the upstairs hallway of Tommy's house. For some odd reason, her party was here. Okay, it wasn't that odd considering they could keep it outside and fit all the people in the backyard. The pool, all the trees, the big deck off the family room downstairs, the lush green grass, it was great. She was wearing a strapless white dress with white and silver sparkles covering the entire thing and shimmering as she moved. The top half hugged her tightly to her hips, and after that it flared out until it hit right above her knees. It was full of layers of white fabric under the bottom half. She also had on three inch silver heels. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail with loose tendrils curling softly here and there. Sadie had gone light on the make up with a little eyeliner, mascara, blush, eye shadow, light pink frost lip gloss, and obviously concealer. She had on a silver diamond bracelet from her dad on her right wrist and silver bangles on her left. She had on diamond studded chandelier earrings too. Sadie watched amused by the stairs and Jude was in the backyard supervising SME setting everything up. Sadie's cell phone rang and she walked down the stairs to answer it.

Sadie: Hello?

Jude: Everything's set up and people are already starting to get here, give us half an hour and everyone will be here

Sadie: Great, but you should call Darius. Remember, he's in charge of the most important aspect of the party

Jude: I know, when we hang up, I'll call him. So, how is she?

Sadie: Pacing a hole in Tommy's upstairs hallway

Jude: (laughing) Sounds about right

Sadie: Now, we're going to be sure this is a _Sweet_ Sixteen, right?

Jude: Yes Sadie, my Unsweet Sixteen will not be repeated

Sadie: Okay, (sighs) I should get back to her, make sure she doesn't fall through the floor

Jude: Umkay, I'll call D and- _VINCENT SPIEDERMAN PUT THAT DOWN!_

_Spied: Sorry dude!_

Sadie: I thought you were keeping them under control?

Jude: Who can do that?

Sadie: True

Jude: So I'll call D, and you'll bring her down in twenty five minutes?

Sadie: Deal

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude: Hey D, when are you gonna get to Tommys house?

Darius: … In two days

Jude: What?!

Darius: You told me the party was on the 18 a-

Jude: No, I said the 16, the day of Alex's birthday

Darius: Well I'm in the middle of a business dinner now

Jude: (sighs) is their anyway you can get over here tonight?

Darius: What time is the party ending?

Jude: Hold on,

She dropped her arm and looked across the yard to where Tommy and Kwest were fixing a string of lights Spiederman's football had messed up. SME were sitting in time out on the bench beside her.

Jude: Quincy, what time is the party over?

Tommy: Um, I guess if we end at three that gives me five and half hours to sleep before having to get up for work, and while I'm sleeping the rest of you can clean up

Spied: Thanks Quincy, thanks so much

Tommy: No problem Spiederman, I guess Alex's birthday has put me in a giving mood

He smirked at Spied and Spied got up to go over to him,

Kwest: You're in time out Spiederman!

Spied: Damn it

But he sat back down, mumbling under his breath. Jude rolled her eyes at him and raised the phone to her ear.

Jude: Apparently it ends at 3 A.M

Darius: I'll be there at ten

Jude: You have the gift?

Darius: Signed, wrapped, it has a big shiny bow, and it's waiting in my family room

Jude: Good. So, see you in three and half hours

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Sadie was leading Alex down the stairs and into Tommy's white marble foyer. She led Alex through the foyer, then the family room, and into the kitchen. She paused in front of the French doors and turned to Alex.

Alex: Don't stop now! That's evil!

Sadie: Just wanted to make sure you're-

Alex: Sadie!

Sadie: (laughing) Okay, okay

She opened the French doors and stepped to the side, and Alex walked out onto the deep brown wooden deck. She took a few steps before stopping to look around. The backyard was gorgeous. All the tree's had white Christmas lights strung through them, their were purple, black, and white candles floating in the pool, their was a black dance floor, a stage for Jude, SME, Mason, Karma, Patsy, and Shay to perform, and a DJ for announcing and breaks. The lush green grass was perfectly groomed and let's not even think about the number of people, celebrity and other wise, in the backyard. Jude, SME, Jamie, Tommy, Kwest, Patsy, Mason and Shay were standing on different levels of the stairs, smiling at her. Her closer friends (Sam, Brooke, Megan, Cody, Stevie, Charlie and Ryan) were standing in a group at the bottom of the stairs. She laughed a little at all the hard work everyone put into it, and then started walking again. She walked down the stairs and hugged Jude.

Alex: Thanks so much

Jude: No problem

T-Bone (he's the DJ): Happy Birthday girl!

Alex: Everyone, lets keep this a _**Sweet **_Sixteen (fake glares at Shay)

Shay: Hey! That's all behind me, right Shorty?

Jude: (Rolls her eyes) Of course

T-Bone: I'll beat whoever wrecks it

Alex: (laughing) Thanks guys, now let's get this party started!!!

The crowd cheered and her friends ran up to hug her. She hugged them all, and Sadie and Jude together when Sadie walked down the stairs. SME took off running for the stage and hopped up onto it. Kwest turned the mic on at the sound board to the side of the stage under a tree and they each picked up a mic.

Kyle: So, SME wrote the birthday girl a new song

Wally: We don't know if you like "The Birthday Song"

Spied: But just in case…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Alex was in the middle of the dance floor, her and her friends were dancing as a group and everyone else was dancing around them while Shay was on stage. Alex looked up and noticed Tyler was standing by the bar (all virgin drinks except for the adults and Alex if she asked for one. She **was **the birthday girl…). She turned her head and Spied was goofing off with Jude by the sound board while Kwest play glared at them. But he was unsuccessful and they all bust out laughing. Wally and Kyle were talking to Jamie and Patsy, and Mason was talking to Tommy and Sadie. She looked back at Tyler and noticed he looked sad and lonely. She sighed and excused herself from her friends, claiming she was thirsty. She made her way across the yard (she had kicked off her shoes before getting on the dance floor an hour and a half earlier, hopefully she could find them later…) and to the bar. She ordered a Captian Coke and turned to watch her party. Her friends were still laughing and dancing and everyone else was having a great time. If they weren't on the dance floor they were talking or making out under the canopy of the trees, a few couples were on the trampoline at the side of the house,

_Probably bought their own alcohol and spiked their drinks themselves…_

She gratefully accepted her drink and sipped it. She scanned the yard and found herself locking gazes with Spied while Jude asked Kwest something. Spied looked between her and Tyler and back to her before nodding his head. She sighed but nodded her head slightly and took another sip of her drink. She saw Spied smile slightly before turning to Jude and Kwest as Wally and Kyle walked up, they were up next. She turned to Tyler and noticed he was trying very hard not to look at her.

Alex: We need to talk

Tyler: (looking at her in surprise) What?

Alex: We need to talk. Now come on

She left her drink there and led Tyler around the dance floor under the canopy of a few weeping willows and hoping no one noticed them. She stopped by the trunk of one them where she knew no one could see or hear them. She sighed as she looked at him. He was in a white button down with black jeans and black Etnies with white detailing. He was looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets, obviously nervous. She surpressed a laugh and smiled faintly.

Tyler: What's this about Alex?

Alex: You and me

Tyler: I get it, your dating Spied. I don't understand why b-

Alex: I'm not dating Spied …atleast, not really

Tyler: What?

Alex: I was mad and upset about you dating Gabi and for whatever reason he was mad at you too. So we started "dating" to get at you, and I guess it worked?

Tyler: Um, yeah

Alex: But I still don't get why he was mad at y-

Tyler: Because I didn't really like Gabi

Alex: You didn't what?

Tyler: I didn't like her. I liked you, and I told him. But I didn't ask you out, and he got mad at me for being a coward

Alex: Why didn't you?

Tyler: I was, scared, I guess

Alex: Of what would happen to your rep for dating me?

Tyler: I guess. But Spied's a senior a-

Alex: That's part of the reason he did it

Tyler: What?

Alex: To prove to you that if a senior could do it, so could you

Tyler: (Sighs) My brother can be an evil genius when he wants to be

Alex: I know, I was there, remember?

Tyler: So, now that we figured this out, what are we gonna do about it?

Alex: (whispering) I don't know

They slowly walked towards eachother, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck, but just as he ducked his head to kiss her, she turned away.

Alex: (still whispering) Are you still dating Gabi?

Tyler: Wh-what?

Alex: Are you still dating her?

She said it louder and more firm this time, but she chewed on the inside of her cheek and refused to meet his eye.

Tyler: Alex- …(sighs) yeah, yeah I am

Alex: (Shaking her head) Then we cant do this

She looked back at him and forced herself to slowly let go.

Alex: I wont do that to her

She kissed his cheek then turned and slowly pushed her way through the tree.

Tyler: Alex?!

But she didn't turn around, she kept going. And when she got out of the tree she wasn't in a party mood anymore. She turned and walked behind the stage, around the trees to the sound board. She got Judes attention, who got Sadies, and they walked over.

Jude: You work things out with Tyler?

Alex: He asked me out

Sadie: Whats the problem?

Alex; He's still dating Gabi

Jude: Oh. Well, when he breaks up with her, your gonna go out with him. Right?

Alex: I don't know anymore. Look, the partys amazing, but I'm not in a party mood. I'm sorry

Jude: You have to stay, atleast until D gets here

Alex: Why?

Sadie: He's got the best birthday present

Alex: I'm not interested

She started walking away, back towards the house, and the guest room with the king size bed and her pajamas in the bag in the corner.

Sadie: Alex?!

But she kept going. No one even noticed the birthday girl escape her own party, that is except Jude, Sadie, Kwest, and Spied. Feeling defeated, the two remaining Harrison sisters walked back over to the sound board.

Kwest: Whats up with Alex?

Jude: Tyler asked her out, but he's still with Gabi

Sadie: And for whatever reason she doesn't know if she'd say yes even if he did break up with Gabi

Jude: (sighs) Spied, can you go talk to her?

Spied: Why me?!

Jude: Please?

Spied: (sighs) Fine

He walked back towards the house, being careful to avoid all the other party guests that would want to know where he was going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got up to the guest room he knew she was supposed to stay in that night the door was closed. He knocked and she didn't respond.

Spied: Alex? It's Spied, can I come in?

He didn't hear a response but the door swung open and she stepped to the side. He walked in and she closed the door again, locking it behind him.

Alex: I don't feel like being around people right now

Spied: Um, okay?

Alex: (sighs) What is it Spied?

She sat on the edge of the bed and Spied sat next to her. She was acutely aware of how close he was and thought back to her conversation with Tyler where she said she wasn't really dating Spied. It was true, she wasn't. But did she want to be?

Spied: So he screwed things up again?

Alex: I'm not sure I even like him anymore

Spied: Why is that?

Alex looked away and she heard Spied sigh. She picked at the soft red fabric of the comforter and avoided his gaze by staring at her fingers.

Spied: Come on Alex. What's up?

She sighed and dared to look up and meet his gaze.

Alex: I think I like someone else

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There is a **HUGE **surprise at the beginning of the next chapter, but you need to review to find out what it is..._


	9. Trying to fix the glitch note

_Okay, one minute it lets you look at chapter eight in "This is Cray" , the next, it doesnt. So I'm posting this so hopefully it will let you. I went into it to look at something, and it wouldnt let me look at chapter eight, it only had one through seven. So I went back out and it said thier were eight chapters. I went back in and 'viola'! It lets me look at chapter eight. Its wierd and annoying and confusing, but I'm hoping by posting this you'll always be able to get to chapter eight, and it will be this one it tries to tell me doesnt exist. BTW, if you havnt read chapter eight yet(like my last reviewer I think...) try again, it should be there this time..._


	10. Chapter 7

Spied looked back at her for a few seconds and even though her facial expression didn't change, Alex was panicking inside.

Spied: Really?

Alex: Yeah. We were supposed to be friends. But I think it feels better to be more

Spied: What if he felt the same way?

Alex: I'd be amazed

Spied: Why?

Alex: Because, my life's not a fairy tale

Spied leaned forward so their lips were only a few inch's apart

Spied: Well, neither was Cinderella's

Alex: And she still got her prince

Spied pressed his lips softly to Alex's and she happily kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes and slid closer to each other on the bed, but before anything else happened, there was a knock on the door. Alex pulled away, sighed, mumbled some profanities under her breath, then got up and opened the door. Jude and Sadie were standing there and for a few seconds Alex wished she was an only child, and then she remembered if Jude hadn't been born she wouldn't have met Spied.

Alex: Yes?

Jude: Did he cheer you up?

Alex: Yeah, he did

Sadie: Good cause Gabi just called and asked Wally to kill Tyler cause he thought they were fake dating but she's in love with him and he just broke it off for someone else-

Jude: And Tyler wants to talk to you

Alex sighed and looked at the floor for a few seconds. She turned to look over her shoulder at Spied sitting on the end of the bed. The look in his eyes was trusting, and caring, and … loving. But she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. She thought Jude still might have feelings for him, and she couldn't do that to Tyler after everything they said earlier. She blinked away her tears, and looked back to her sisters, who were staring at her, confused. She walked past them and into the hallway, turning back only once, and seeing the hurt clear as day on Spied's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got onto the deck the only two people who noticed her coming back were Kwest and Tyler. Kwest looked at her, his expression asking if she was okay. She shook her head, and she could tell he saw the hurt on her face, but also that he took it the wrong way. She looked back to Tyler when he walked up to her.

Tyler: I broke up with Gabi

Alex: Sadie told me

Tyler: So, are we okay now?

Alex looked up to the window of the guest room she had just been in, knowing Spied was still there cause she hadn't heard him going down the stairs. She sighed as she looked back at Tyler. She knew it was wrong, but it was so much easier…

She stepped forward and kissed him softly, guiltily noticing how happily he kissed back. She pulled back gently and forced a smile to match his own. She noticed her friends watching from the dance floor. Megan and Brooke, having gotten over it earlier, smiled for her, but Sam knew something was wrong, Alex mouthed 'Later' and Sam nodded her head. Tyler led Alex to the dance floor and they danced to Karmas "The Flame", but when it was over Darius walked out from back stage, and so did Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, Jude, Wally, Kyle, Mason, Shay, Jamie and even Spied.

_When did he get out here?_

She noticed the flat box in Darius's hands was wrapped in metallic purple paper with a silver ribbon and a big silver bow. He accepted the microphone from Karma when the song was over and she stepped back to join everyone else. Darius smiled at Alex as he raised the microphone.

Darius: Everyone, as you should know by now, its Alexandria Harrison's sixteenth birthday (applause) well, right now I want to give her her birthday present. So, Alex, come on up here

Alex stood in shock for a few seconds, until her friends pushed her towards the stage. She walked up the stairs on the side and towards center stage, where Darius was. Trying not to cry at the unfeeling look she saw on Spieds face as he watched her move across the stage.

Darius: Happy Birthday girl

She smiled as she took the box and removed the lid. It took a second to notice the papers underneath were a contract … to sing at G-Major! She dropped the box and everyone on stage laughed.

Alex: You can't be serious

Darius: We are

Alex: THANK YOU!

She jumped at him and hugged him tightly, he laughed as he held up the microphone.

Darius: Okay, she's going crazy because her birthday present is a contract at G-Major (lots of applause)

Alex picked up the contract, put it in the box, hugged Darius again, thanked everyone on stage, handed the box to Jude so Jude could go put it away, then walked back off the stage to dance with her friends, suddenly in a better mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later and Alex was lounging in her room. She was trying to write a song, but Anyone but You was playing on the radio and it reminded her of Spied, which reminded her of the night of her party, which made her depressed, and confused, which gave her writers block. She sighed as she gave up and picked up her laptop. She hadn't talked to Spied since that night. Jude's car was back from the garage and Jude drove Alex and Sam to school and Spied drove Wally and Kyle. If SME was in the house Alex stayed in her room and she hadn't recorded anything yet because the contract wasn't official, the one given to her on her birthday was just to let her know he wanted her to work there. She signed onto AOL and sorted through her e-mail, almost having a heart attack when she got an e-mail from Spied.

Ldgtrst1- your perfect little boyfriend isn't behaving himself

It took about two minutes to comprehend what was going on and what the IM said. But when she went to reply, she relised Spied had already signed off. She reread the message and sighed. He obviously meant Tyler, and even though she knew Spied was hurt and jealous, she honestly though something was going on, something she didn't want to know. She signed off and pushed the dark thoughts from her mind, laying back down and turning off the lamp on her bedside table, but it took hours to fall asleep anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school she could hear all the whispers and see the staring as she made her way to her locker. She tried her best to ignore it and tried to forget Spieds IM from the night before. She noticed Sam at her locker and ran over.

Alex: What is going on?!

She hissed through her teeth as she swung her locker open and stuffed her jacket and backpack in, watching Sam.

Sam: As your best friend, I need to tell the truth even when it hurts, right?

Alex: Duh, now out with it!

Sam: Gabi's saying she was with Tyler last night, and Alex, he's not denying it

Alex froze. She stopped moving and just stared blankly at Sam.

Alex: What?

Sam: There isn't any proof … but, he isn't saying it didn't happen

_Maybe because I wouldn't- … no! If he did then it's his fault, not mine. So what if I wouldn't sleep with him, we've been dating two weeks fro crying out loud! If he went to her, then he wasn't worth it- … he wasn't worth it, but Spied was_

She saw Spied standing at the end of the hallway, watching Sam and Alex, and even from this far away, she saw him mouth 'Told you so'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch it was all over the school and it was getting increasingly hard to come up with excuses to lies to deny it, especially since Tyler still wasn't helping. She didn't feel like eating so she was sitting in the library trying once again to write a song. She was sitting on the floor in the corner and leaning against a book shelve. She noticed Tyler, Ian, and two of there other friends walk into the library and into the row of books next to her. She hunkered down to stay out of sight and eavesdrop.

Ian: Dude, were your best friends. It's not like we'd tell Alex. Now, did you or didn't you?

Tyler: Did I do what?

Ian: Sleep with Gabi last night?!

Tyler: … Yes, okay? I did

Friend 1: I thought you broke up with her the night of Alex's party

Tyler: Please, that's what I told everyone, and her acting skills came in handy in that call to her brother

Ian: You're dating both of them?

Tyler: Nope. I'm dating Alex, I'm seeing Gabi

Ian: (laughing) you're an amazing dude

Tyler: (also laughing) don't spread it around, the Harrison's have tempers and I do **not** want to deal with that!

The four guys laughed as they walked away, one of the other guys havingt found the book he was looking for. Alex expected to cry, but she didn't. She got mad, and then she cried. She cried because she had chosen Tyler, and he had cheated on her, instead of Spied, who she knew never would have done something like that. She pushed herself off the floor, and stormed toward the cafeteria. She went to her own table, knowing everyone was watching her. She sat down and turned to Cody, fire dancing in her eyes.

Alex: Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't know he was cheating on me

Cody: I swear Alex, I didn't! I knew Gabi was seeing someone but I didn't know it was him, I promise!

Satisfied by the look of terror on his face she sighed, and then turned to Sam.

Alex: I heard him say it

Sam: You what?!

Alex: I was in the library, he didn't know I was there, Ian asked, and he answered

Sam: That cheating jack ass!

Alex: That's not why I'm upset

Sam: Then why?

Alex: Now I **know **I made the wrong choice

It took a second, then sympathy washed over Sam's face.

Sam: It might not be too late

Alex: Well, first revenge. Tyler's lactose intolerant, right?

Charlie: Um, yeah?

Alex grabbed Cody and Charlie's un-opened milk cartons, opened them, and then crossed the cafeteria. She could feel all eyes on her and smirked. She stopped in front of Tyler's table and they all slowly looked up at him. She thought she saw a bit of fear in Tylers eyes before she poured the milk over his head and face.

Tyler: ALEX!

She dropped the empty cartons and fake smiled at him.

Alex: Oops, looks like I spilt a bit of milk on your face, maybe you should have _**GABI **_clean it off?!

It was obvious everyone at the table was in shock. She smirked at him then turned to Gabi.

Alex: Honey, you can have the bastard

She shook her head at the two of them then calmly walked out of the cafeteria, as soon as she was gone a lot of people started laughing at Tyler, Sam, with a smirk, just followed her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her next class was study hall and her and Sam got pass's to go to the computer lab. She logged onto the internet to do some research for her preoject in History, and got an email from Tyler. She rolled her eyes, but could use a laugh right then, and opened it anyway.

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm sorry! It was an accident, a moment of weakness that I totally regret! She showed up and we were still friends so I let her in. We were talking ... then we werent. But she made all the moves! But I did go along with them. But I promsie I totally regret it! All I need is another chance and everything will be better! I'd take everything that happened last night back just to make things better between us! She's means nothing to me and I never meant to hurt you! Look, just give us a chance and everything can get better! I promise we can be okay again! My relationship with her is in the past and you cant hold my past against me! Im so sorry though_

_Tyler_

Alex laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. She moved the mouse to delete, then hesitated. Instead she clicked the 'reply' button.

_You should've said no, you should've sent her home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You should be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

**_SCREW YOU_**

She clicked 'send' then closed her e-mail with a satisfied smile on her face

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Alex had no trouble writing, and walked into G-Major that afternoon ready to record the first song for her album. She showed it to Kwest and Tommy and then to Darius. They all approved it and set up SME to do some of the background music, found an acoustic for her, and the other required instruments were tracked down. Once, the background music and vocals were laid down, Alex walked back into the sound booth alone. Tommy, Kwest, Darius, Jude, Sadie, and even SME were on the other side of the glass watching her. She nodded to Tommy who flipped the switch, and the music started flowing through the head phones.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've sent her home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You should be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And you probably know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've sent her home

You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You should be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

You should've said no, you should've sent her home

You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You should be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me


	11. Chapter 8

When the music faded through the head phones she slowly looked up at the people on the other side of the wall.

Wally: Whoa

Kyle: … He cheated on you?

Alex: … HE SLEPT WITH GABI LAST NIGHT!!!!

Wally, Kyle, Jude, Sadie, Tommy, and Kwest: HE WHAT?!

Alex: Or didn't Spied tell you?

Wally: What?!

Alex: He **knew **Tyler was sleeping with Gabi last night, it was in his house!

Spied: And I told you!

Alex: But you didn't do anything about it!

Spied: What did you expect me to do?! Go in there and pull them apart?!

Alex: If you knew your brother was cheating on his girlfriend them maybe you should have!

Spied: Well maybe she deserved it!

Alex: Why?!

Spied: BECAUSE SHE KISSED SOMEONE THEN TURNED RIGHT AROUND AND STARTED GOING OUT WHITH HIS BROTHER INSTEAD!!!!!

Alex: … oh god, Spied-

Spied: Save it Alex

He turned and stormed out of the studio and Alex threw her head phones at the glass partition before leaning against the wall and breaking into tears as she slid down it, crumbling into a ball on the floor.

**_What's happening on the other side of the glass..._**

Tommy: … what just happened?

Jude: I knew something happened that night before we walked in

Sadie: So did I but I never thought it would cause this!

Jude: At least he told her what was going on

Sadie: Jude! He told her to hurt her

Jude: … oh

Kwest: What's going on?

Sadie: Alex and Spied kissed, and I mean **really **kissed, then that same night she started going out with Tyler

Tommy, Kwest, Kyle, and Wally: Ouch

Jude: Yeah

Wally: Why?

Jude: Why did she? Because she had been leading Tyler on earlier and didn't want to do that to him

Kyle: So she did it to Spied instead?

Sadie: Apparently  
Wally: Dude must really like her, he's really upset

Jude: I agree … maybe we should ask her?

Sadie: Good idea

They turned to walk into the sound booth, and then turned slowly to look at the boys.

Kwest: What?!

Jude: Girl talk, out

Tommy: B-

Sadie: Out

Kwest: (sighs) Fine

The boys got up and walked out of studio A, Wally and Kyle looking for Spied and Tommy and Kwest going to get something to eat. Jude and Sadie walked into the sound booth where Alex was crumpled in a ball on the floor, still, wiping away her tears.

Jude: Alex, what happened between you and Spied?

Alex: You saw us fight Jude

Sadie: She meant at Tommy's party. Something happened, we want to know

Alex: (sighs) We kissed

Sadie: Go on

Alex: We **really **kissed. Like, moving closer to each other, frenching, making out, kissing

Jude: Wow

Alex: Then you two showed up

Sadie: No wonder you looked so pissed we were there

Alex: And I went down stairs to Tyler

Jude: And he stayed upstairs … alone

Alex: Yeah

Sadie: Why?

Alex: Why what?

Jude: Why'd you choose Tyler when you obviously have feelings for Spied?

Alex: Because I didn't want to do that to Tyler. We were gonna get together earlier but he was still with Gabi so we didn't and I went upstairs and Tyler pretended to dump Gabi and Spied followed me because Jude asked him to and then I kissed Spied but Tyler had dumped her and wanted to ask me out so I went downstairs a-

Jude: Okay! (Sighs) But Tyler turned out to be a total idiotic cheating jerk, how about going out with Spied now?

Alex: Jumping from one brother to the next?

Sadie: Yeah, but- … you and Spied obliviously like each other a-

Alex: And he obviously hates me now! (Sighs) I just want to go home

She pushed herself off the floor, stormed past Jude and Sadie, grabbed her backpack, then out the front of G-Major, heading home.

**_With Spied..._**

Spied stormed into the alley way letting the door slam loudly behind him. He kicked over one of the trash cans and punched the brick wall, barely feeling the pain and ignoring the blood. He paced back and forth and kicked the wall a few times. As he stormed past the door again, Wally and Kyle came out. He kicked over another metal trash can before turning and walking in the other direction.

Spied: What do you want?

Kyle: Dude, you're fired up

Spied: (growls)

Wally: Um, wow. (Sighs) Dude, what happened between you and Alex?

Spied: We kissed, then she went downstairs and started going out with Tyler

Kyle: One kiss wouldn't do this to you

Him and Wally stood in the door way and watched as Spied continued to pace.

Spied: Maybe it was more then one kiss … why do you care?!

Wally: Cause you're our best friend

Kyle: And something's seriously wrong

Spied: That no good, two timing little bi-

Kyle: SPIED!

Spied wheeled to face them and had fire dancing in his eyes.

Spied: Well it's true!

Wally: No it isn't!

Spied: She made out with me then two minutes later agreed to go out with my brother!

Kyle: … so she's active, that doesn't mean you can c-

Spied: WHATEVER!

Wally: At least talk to her without yelling at her!

Kyle: At least make an effort!

Spied: I told her her boyfriend was cheating on her!

Kyle: But you told her that to hurt her, not to help her!

Spied: WHATEVER!

Wally: When are you gonna get over this?

Spied: (sighs) I don't know

He leaned against the brick wall and sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning his head down.

Kyle: You _**really **_like her, don't you?

Spied: Gee, what was your first hint?

Wally: Uh, dude were gonna go back inside. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Spied: Yeah … thanks guys

Kyle: No problem dude

They smiled at him before turning and going back inside. Spied sighed before turning and walking back through the dark alley, heading towards home

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's short, but the next one will be worth it, promise:) ... but to get it, you have to review ;)_


	12. Chapter 9

The next day at school Alex was walking down the hallway on the second level for her language class. She was looking at the paper in front of her that was informing her she was on her way to a special music/language combined class. First she though it was all crap, but Jude and Sam had gotten one too, and Spied, but she was trying to ignore that. She turned around the corner and looked up; her class was at the end of this hallway. She rolled her eyes as she realised it was on the opposite corner of the school as her next class. She was so caught up in being annoyed she didn't notice Wally and Kyle come up behind her until they each grabbed a side, Sam opened a door, they shoved her in, and then slammed the door, and she heard the "click" of a lock.

Alex: Guys! Guys come on! Let me out!

???: You don't think they planned this?

Alex: (sighs) I didn't know you were in here

???: Some friends

Alex: You think I'm happy about this?!

She put her stuff on a near by desk and sighed. As she glared at the door, noticing they had put a black poster over the window in the door so they couldn't even see out.

Alex: Well thought out plan,

???: Too bad it's against us

Alex: Like we didn't know they would do something like this

???; True

She turned to look at him. He was sitting on the corner of one of the desks playing pop the quarter. She leaned against the wall and watched him closely, noticing he didn't seem mad or upset; he was totally calm and just sat there … ignoring her.

Alex: Did you know they were gonna do this?

Spied: No, but does it really surprise either of us?

Alex: (sighs) No

She pulled her Ipod from her back pocket and walked over, sitting on top of the desk beside him. She started playing Parachute and tried her best to ignore him. Five minutes later she could feel him watching her and didn't hear the quarters on the desk anymore, but she moved on to Brink and continued to ignore his presence.

Spied: (sighs) How long are we gonna pretend the other one isn't here?

Alex: How long until they let us out?

Spied: If I know them, until school is over

Alex: Then I guess the next fifty minutes

Spied: So, you aren't gonna look at me, talk to me, even acknowledge the fact there's another living thing in the room?

Alex: Yep

Spied: … Why are you trying to pretend I don't exist?

Alex: Because you intentionally hurt me

Spied: You hurt me first!

Alex: That's a little child-ish, don't you think?

Spied: Augh!

Alex: What's the point of this Spied?

Spied: I have no idea

Alex: Then how about we go back to the original plan; we ignore each other until they let us out

Spied: … What if I don't want to?

Alex: Spied (puts Ipod on desk and looks up at him) the last time you said something like that I got cheated on and you got hurt

Spied: Yeah because you left … you can't leave this time(smirks)

Alex: … And how do we know we won't get hurt again?

Spied: We don't … No risk, no reward

Alex: I'm some little, inexperienced freshman and you could have almost any of the top of the totem pole senior girls … why would you want me?

Spied: Tyler might be into having a trophy girl, but I'm not

Alex: So you're telling me we won't hurt each other this time?

Spied: No, I'm telling you we wouldn't do it on purpose

Alex: Maybe I think just talking about this is hurting each other

Spied: Fine, whatever. But at least tell me why you left

Alex: I was with him earlier; I didn't want to do that to him … and ended up doing it to you instead

Spied: Yeah but it wasn't on purpose

He stood up and sat on the top of the desk behind hers, facing her and leaning forward, resting his hands on her desk, on either side of her legs, and looking her dead in the eye.

Spied: And are you seriously telling me if I kissed you right now you'd push me away?

Alex: No, but-

Spied: Then you wouldn't care if I did?

Alex: No, yes, I don't know!

Spied: Maybe we should find out

He leaned forward even more, and kissing her eagerly, and as much as she wanted to, Alex didn't push him off. She kissed him back. She leaned into the kiss and her hands found their way to his hair, getting tangled in his golden locks. He was sitting on the edge of his desk and so was she, and one of his hands was resting on her thigh and the other supporting himself by resting on the desk.

A few minutes of heavy make-out later, Alex pulled back panting and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his.

Alex; One of us is gonna get hurt

Spied: I'm willing to risk that

He went back for more and she kissed him back, but pulled gently away a few seconds later.

Alex: We –kiss- shouldn't –kiss- be –kiss- doing this –kiss-

Spied: So? –kiss-

She didn't want to fight it anymore; instead she pushed him into the chair between the desks, and sat on his lap, kissing him eagerly. Spieds hands ran along her back and scratched slightly where the bottom of her shirt rode up and left exposed skin above the waist band of her jeans. She swung her other leg over his lap so she was straddling it, then pulled back again.

Alex: Are we telling everyone?

Spied: I don't care

Alex: Maybe we shouldn't yet

Spied: That's fine

He kissed along her neck and she moaned quietly as she rested her forehead on the side of his head. He kissed back up her neck and along her jaw line before getting to her lips. He kissed her deeply and she eagerly allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth. But a while later she pulled back again.

Alex: We look like we've been making out

Spied: We have been

Alex: And we explain that how?

Spied: We don't

He kissed her again and she caved, leaning into him and kissing him fiercely, but she forced her self to pull away and give him a stern look.

Alex: We need to stop. We only have five minutes

Spied: I hate clocks

Alex: Aw, poor baby

She smirked and slid off his lap, grabbing her purse and walking into the closet in the back of the room, finding a small, hand held mirror. She covered the hickeys he'd left on her neck and used a tissue to get rid of the lip gloss still on her lips, reapplying more so it looked like none had come off to begin with. She finger combed her hair and put everything back in her purse. She walked back out and Spied was still sitting there, pouting. She laughed at the look on his face and sat on the desk in front of him. He looked up at her and gave her the puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him then finger combed his hair back to normal.

Alex: Wanna get caught or not?

Spied: What I want is for you to be my girlfriend, not ignoring the fact we just made out for forty five minutes!

Alex: And what I want is for neither of us to get hurt or to let everyone else hurt us!

Spied: And making out with me then trying to deny it ever happened isn't doing that?!

Alex: Its better then trying to convince everyone everything is okay!

Spied; But it is! We worked it out!

Alex: No! We kissed the entire time!

Spied: So?!

Just then the door swung open and two red faced and angry teenagers looked over to find Wally, Kyle, Jude, and Sam standing there. Alex glared at Spied before grabbing her stuff and pushing her way past them and into the hall.

Alex: Thanks so much for that

She stormed down the hall and tried to forget how much she liked Spied.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Spied picked up a miniature basketball sitting on the teachers desk and threw it into the corner.

Wally: Dude, did you two fight the entire time?

Spied: Why does it even matter?!

He grabbed his stuff and left the room and the four standing there sighed.

Sam: Plan failed

Jude: Do you honestly think they yelled at each other that entire hour?

Wally: No, I think they ignored each other for a while first

Kyle: Why do they have to be stubborn? If they could just get over themselves it would all work out

Jude: Life doesn't work like that … and she hasn't trashed a dressing room yet

She smiled playfully and walked down the hall towards her locker, Wally and Kyle followed and Sam went off to her own locker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Alex was in studio B with Sam, trying to dodge her friend's questions. She laughed and looked up at Sam from her homework.

Alex: You never give up

Sam: No, I don't

Alex: Well you should, nothing happened

She stood up and walked out the door of studio B to go ask for a Kwest-wich, but stopped dead in her tracks with Sam right beside her. Spied was leaning against the end of the reception desk, flirting with Karma. Tears stung Alex's eyes and the back of her throat burned, but she forced herself not to let them go. She looked around and noticed that Jude, Tommy, and Kwest were all watching her from studio A, they're expressions concerned, and confused. From behind the reception desk Sadie was half glaring at Spied half watching Alex, and Wally and Kyle were sitting on the couches in the lobby, doing the same. Karma giggled and Spied leaned forward, thinking he was gonna kiss her and knowing she'd loose it if she saw that, she wheeled and stormed back into studio B, letting the tears flow as she did so.

Sam: Alex-

But Alex was tearing pages out of her notebook and ripping them up. Sam turned back and tried to go attack Spied, but as soon as she did Tommy and Kwest grabbed her, Jude and Sadie were coming over.

Sam: Just let me kill him!

Tommy: Sorry Sam

Sam: Fine, don't let me kill him. Just let me put him in a coma, then there's a possibility he'll die. I'm thinking I hit him in the head with a heavy metal baseball bat

Jude: No, now come on

The five walked into studio B where Alex was sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball, crying. Jude and Sadie looked at all the little pieces of paper all over the place and sighed as they turned back to her sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally and Kyle stormed over to Spied, glaring at him; he didn't even acknowledge they were there.

Wally: Scuse us Karma but we need to talk to Spied for a minute

He grabbed Spieds arm and dragged him away from Karma, Kyle pushing his shoulder to keep him walking forward. When they got him around the corner they threw him against the wall.

Kyle: Dude, what's your problem?

Spied: What? I can't flirt with a hot girl?

Wally: Dude, you knew Alex would see you

Spied; And?

Kyle: You knew how she'd react!

Spied: Crying, kicking, screaming … jealousy?

Wally: … You're trying to make her jealous

Kyle: How will that help?

Spied: It work'd on Tyler. He started liking Alex instead

Wally: Dude, what happened between you two in the classroom? I know you didn't fight the entire time

Spied: We ignored each other for ten minutes, then made out for forty-five minutes, then did nothing for three minutes, and then we were yelling at each other when you showed up

Kyle: You kissed again?!

Spied: (sighs) Yes … and even though you'll make fun of me for the next two months for sounding like a girl, it was amazing … and it's always ruined by someone walking in on us

Wally: Don't blame us! Blame Jude, she was there both times

Spied: Whatever, maybe the universe is trying to tell us something

Kyle: Maybe you two should just be "friends with benefits"

Spied: NO FRIGGIN' WAY!

Wally and Kyle: Whoa

Spied: I'm not taking advantage of her! I would do that, and even though kissing her felt amazing and…

While Spied continued his rant Kyle leaned over to whisper to Wally,

Kyle: He really does sound like a girl today

Wally: He really likes her, give him a break

Spied: … so anyway, what should I do?

Kyle: Um… what?

Spied: Were you even listening?!

Wally: … no

Spied: I said, what should I do about Alex?

Kyle: Spend a night with her and have us and Wally stand guard so no one can walk in and if she end's up killing you we can report it

Spied: Haha

Kyle: Dude, how about you start by not kissing her the next time you spend time together

Spied: I can't help it though!

Wally: But if you notice things don't go wrong until you start kissing her

Spied; technically, it's **after **we kiss we have problems

Kyle: (rolls eyes) whatever

Wally: Don't yell back next time

Spied: What?

Kyle; Next time, don't yell back

Spied: Whatever … I don't think we'll have a next time

Wally: Her "coming out" premiere party for G-Major is in two days, your coming to be her back up, if we set up a way to "accidentally" get you two locked in a studio alone-

Kyle: And you _**don't **_kiss her or yell at her

Wally: You can probably fix things

Spied: Or make them worse

Kyle: Dude, I don't think that possible

He laughed a little until he noticed both Spied and Wally staring at him.

Kyle: What?!

Spied: Shut up

Wally: So it's set, we strike at her party

-------------------------------------------------------------

_You like? I did. More drama! Muahahahahah! lol. BTW, in this story he never dated Karma and he has no feelings for her like that, in fact, he kind of thinks she's a bitch, like Jude does. Anyway, wanna find out how her party goes? If Spied and Alex can be together and not yell at each other or make out? Well, you'll have to review to get the next chapter:) :)_


	13. Chapter 10

_Okay, the first part of this chapter is for ihearttq :)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jude was sitting on the bed in her room, listening to her Ipod and planning her sister's party … it seemed whenever G-Major planned a party something horrible happened to one of the Harrison girls. She was mouthing the words to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' and looking over the cost's for the caterer's to bring stuff they would actually eat, and she didn't notice Sadie walk into her room until she was sitting right in front of her on the bed. She looked up and smiled at her sister, taking out her earphones and pressing 'pause'.

Sadie: Whicha doing?

Jude: Trying to find a caterer that will bring food any of us would actually eat

Sadie: Good luck

Jude: Thanks

They laughed slightly while Jude flipped to a new page in the binder she was looking through.

Sadie: So, you're helping with the plans and all, but you never told me, how do you feel about the whole Spied/Alex thing?

Jude: Why would I care?

Sadie: It's your best friend and your little sister? Or your ex and your little sister? Or your lead guitarist and your little sister? You know he has a big role in your life

Jude: (laughing slightly) Yeah, he's my best friend of course he does. (Sighs) And it doesn't bug me that much Sades. When they don't fight with each other they make each other insanely happy, and I want both my sister and my best friend to be happy, it just so happens to do that they have to be together

Sadie: But?

Jude: It does feel a little weird; I guess I'm just not used to it

Sadie: But you're okay with it?

Jude: Totally … even if I wasn't they should be together, and would be one day

Sadie: True … but, it's senior year, you have to have your own eyes set on somebody

Jude: Not really

Sadie: Seriously? Not the cute rapper that's back in town?

Jude: Hell no. Sadie, we were over **long **ago, were friends and that's it

Sadie: Okay, how about J-

Jude: Try again

Sadie: That hot producer of yours?

Jude: You know, Kwest is pretty hot, but I hear he's taken (smiles playfully)

Sadie: Haha. I'm talking about the one with the initials 'TQ'

Jude: (sighs) Oh, that one. Sades, we tried that, remember? He's a good friend, nothing more

Sadie: And you're sure about that?

Jude: Yes Sadie … he cheated on me. By the time we worked things out we just weren't in love anymore

Sadie: You sure Jude?

Jude: **YES **Sadie

Sadie: Okay … but its senior year Jude, you have to like someone

Jude: We'll see Sadie, but right now I'm focused on recording, helping my best friend, keeping my little sister safe, and planning this stupid party!

Sadie: Well, since your not busy can you shine my shoes later?

Jude laughed a little and chucked a tennis shoe that had been sitting on the floor beside the bed at Sadie's head. Sadie squealed and ducked, the shoe made contact with the wall with a loud 'thump'.

Sadie: Missed me, missed me

She stuck her tongue out at her sister and Jude chucked the other shoe at Sadie's head, she made contact this time. Sadie yelped in surprise and rubbed her head.

Sadie: Damn you're violent

Jude: I've been told

Sadie: You sure you're okay?

Jude: Completely

She smiled at her sister and Sadie hugged Jude before walking out of the room. When the door closed Jude sighed, shook her head, put the earphones back in, pressed 'play', and picked up the _Decorations _binder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie walked across the hall and into Alex's room, her little sister was sitting in the bay window, her laptop propped against her knee's as she looked through Itunes. She leaned against the wall and watched her sister, waiting until Alex looked up, who looked confused.

Alex: What's up?

Sadie: I came to see how you were doing

Alex: I'm fine, why?

Sadie: You and Spied

Alex: (sighs) Frustrated, sad, angry, mad … at myself

Sadie: Why?

Alex: He asked me to be his girlfriend

Sadie: So how'd you end up fighting?

Alex: I said no

Sadie: WHAT?!

Alex: I was afraid we'd end up hurt! … And I hurt myself anyway

Sadie: Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know he was just using Karma

Alex: What?

Sadie: He saw it work on Tyler and he wanted you really badly, so he tried it again

Alex: All it did was make me cry and scream

Sadie: And?

Alex: Wish I was alone with him

Sadie: (laughing slightly) Sound like it worked

Alex: I really, really like him Sadie. I always wanna be near him, and I love kissing him and I feel like I'd do anything for him. But…

Sadie: But what?

Alex: Unless I'm mad, I can't say no to him. I have a feeling I'm not the only one who thinks that could cause some pretty serious problems

Sadie: Say no to what?

Alex: Everything

Sadie: … oh. Well, Alex he really likes you to, I don't think he would make that a problem

Alex: I'm not saying he'd do it on purpose, but if he bought it up and I wasn't mad at him...

Sadie: Your not even dating him yet, we can worry about that later. So, when are you planning on getting together with him?

Alex: I'm gonna sing 'Girlfriend' at my party, and dedicate it to him

Sadie: He doesn't have a girlfriend

Alex: (laughing) I know, it's referring to the 'getting jealous over Karma' thing

Sadie: Oh, good idea

Alex: Thanks. (Sighs) I think I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow Sades

Sadie: Alright, night Alex

She smiled at her sister and closed the door, walking down the hall to her own bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Alex and Sam were sitting in homeroom, talking to two of their other friends, Candi and Lexi. They were both on the dance team and they were freaking out because one of their dancers had sprained her ankle the night before and wouldn't be able to participate in the pep rally the next day. Alex and Sam both knew the routine and were the close enough to the right size and Candi and Lexi wouldn't stop bugging them about filling in for Ashley.

Alex: I told you guys, I'm not a dancer. I'm a guitarist, and a singer

Sam: I'm a guitarist

Alex: Not dancers

Candi: But you guys know the routine, you helped us come up with it and have seen us perform it how many times?

Sam: Because you were our rides home … or rather Candi's brother was and the basketball team practiced everyday, so we watched the dancers since we were bored out of our skulls

Lexi: If both of you did it would you help?

Alex: We aren't dancers!

Candi: Just try one practice, please?

Sam; We don't dance!

Lexi: We've seen you guys, you can dance, you have rhythm, flexibility, skill-

Alex: And a hatred for the dance team, no offense to you two

Candi: None taken, but were desperate!

Sam: If we do one practice, we can walk after that and you'll drop it?

Lexi: Yes!

Alex: I'm not recording tomorrow, s-

Candi: See you at practice!

With that the bell rang, and both Alex and Sam groaned as they grabbed their stuff and headed to their next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school that day they got a ride from Sadie to Kohl's. They each got a pair of black Soffee shorts, and a tank top (Alex's white and Sam's sky blue). They also each got a pair of tennis shoes.

(Check profile for links to pic's)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school they snuck into the locker room and changed, then walked out to the gym where the dance team was stretching or running laps to warm up for practice.

Alex: Why are we doing this again?

Sam: Cause Candi and Lex need us to, and they've helped us out a lot in the past. Plus, they agreed after this practice we can walk and they won't say anything

Alex: One practice?

Sam: One practice … and even if we don't walk, it's only one performance, it's not like were joining the squad

Alex: We're walking

Sam: Right

They sighed and walked over to Candi and Lexi, the co-captains of the team.

Candi: Hey ladies, ready to practice

Alex: No

Lexi: You guys, you promised. One practice, no complaints. Then you can walk, no complaints

Alex: Yeah, yeah

Candi: Now get your butts out there. Alex your taking Ashley's spot and Sam, we're going to have seven in the routine now since we knew neither of you would do it without the other

Alex: Fine, where do I need to stand?

Candi: Right over there…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later they walked out of practice, sore, tired, and bruised. Alex had a giant bruise on her hip from where she tripped during the ending and landed on the wrong part of her body. Sam had a sore ankle from where she twisted it during one of her turns. They hadn't even bothered to change, but they had both put on sweat jackets, Alex's black and Sam's white. They took a sip from their water bottles and got into Candi's brothers car.

Candi: Where to ladies?

Alex: G-Major, Jude and SME should still be there

Candi: Okay

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into G-Major and went straight to studio A, knowing that was where they would find Jude, SME, Tommy, and Kwest. They walked in, laughing at how they had made fools of themselves at the practice, and stopped short when they saw everyone looking at them.

Alex: What?

Jude: How'd you guys get here?

Sam: Candi's brother gave us a ride

Jude: Oh

Tommy: So, why do you care that they're canceling some pep rally?

Spied: I have to take my math test tomorrow instead of on Monday

Kwest: Oh

Tommy: Why'd they cancel it?

Wally: We don't know

Alex: One of the dancers sprained her ankle

Sam: And they were having trouble finding a replacement

Once again, all eyes were on them.

Alex and Sam: What?

Spied: You two knew the story the rest of us didn't

Wally: Your friends with the captains of the dance team

Jude: And you look like the team does before, after, and/or during a practice

Alex: (sighs) they're our friends, we owed them

Sam: And they said after one practice we could walk and they wouldn't complain

Alex: Which we did

Sam: Barely! That bruise on your hip is about three shades of purple!

Alex: And you limped out of the gym!

The two girls laughed as they sat on the floor and leaned against the couch since SME was already sitting there

Tommy: I never took either of you for the dance type

Alex: Because we aren't, were just helping friends

Sam: And we did walk … even it was incredibly painful

Spied: You guys dancing or not?

Alex: Right now, no

Sam: But Lex and Candi are really good at guilt trips

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Jude had left with Alex and Sam and Spied, Wally, and Kyle were in studio A.

Spied: They arent dancers, why are they dancing?

Wally: Like we know

Spied: It just bug's me shes dancing when its so obviusly not her thing

Kyle: So your telling us if you saw her on the floor of the gym, doing any of the routines the teams done in the past, you wouldnt have your eyes glued to her?

Spied: ... Fine, I would. But I like her the way she is, not doing someone else's thing

Kyle: What?

Spied : (Sighs) Alex is a guitarist, and a singer, an artist! Shes not the type of person who gets up in front of a bunch of people and shakes her ass for entertainment!

Wally: Whats wrong with you?

Spied: This isnt her, I dont get why she's doing it

Wally: She told us, she's helping out some friends. Besides, Jude said she **can **dance, even if she doesnt like to

Spied: Whatever ... it could be kinda cool to watch

Kyle: They arent doing it though, remember? They said they decided not to

Spied: Right. So, we know the plan for the party?

Wally: Yep. We're all set for Saturday

Kyle: What's tomorrow?

Wally: Friday

Kyle: Oh

Spied: So we're good?

Kyle: We're good

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, okay, I know you all think it's wierd and totally random that I have Alex and Sam performing with the dance team. Well, lets be honest, shall we? Characters dont usually stick to one pattern, they surprise you. And in all honesty, I thought Alex was too much like Jude, so I gave her something with a little individuality ... and while were being honest, I admit I didnt plan that, it just happened. Hehe..._

_But, it creates some serious drama in the next chapter... here's a chapter summary_

_When Alex decides she likes being known for something other then being Jude's little sister, she thinks she might want to get rid of her contract and join the dance team. Being known for something other then her sisters fame is a new thing for her, and she loves having her own spotlight and something that makes her different from Jude and Sadie. But when everyone, including her closest friends, tell her she's making a mistake, can she save her contract? More importantly, does she even want to? And when Spied decides he doesnt like the new Alex, what does she do to get over her heart ache? And where does that put her?_


	14. Authors note

_Okay, yes I know my profile is screwed up and showing you the wrong pictures, but I'm working on it. I tried changing it, I tried hand typing it instead of copying/pasting, I tried deleting everything and starting over ... point is, I know it's showing you the wrong pictures for most of it but hopefully I can fix that soon._

_BTW, the routines right, the shorts and tank tops are right, ad Alex's sweat jacket is right_

_Everything else, I'm working on it_


	15. Chapter 11

With the rest of the school cheering them on Alex and Sam ran towards the locker room with the rest of the team. As they changed back into their school clothes Alex couldn't help noticing how great it felt to be applauded herself, without Jude … for something Jude didn't do first. Once her and Sam had changed and re-done their hair they walked back towards their next class's, and Alex's happiness kept growing as people complimented how they had done during the dance, or how flexible they were, or just recognized them. She liked how people knew her for something other then Jude. When they walked into Math and got excused for being late because they had been with the dance team, and everyone told them how good they had done, her heart soared. She was known for something neither Jude nor Sadie had done first. Something she was good at they didn't do first. Not music, Jude's thing, or cheering and shopping, Sadie's. But something neither of them had done. She found it hard to focus on the pop quiz she was taking as she thought of how great this was … then that if she joined the dance team, she couldn't keep her contract with G-Major.

After school that day her and Sam were walking out the front doors when Cody, Megan, and Brooke ran up.

Cody: Hey, for muscian's you guys did pretty good

Alex: Thanks

Megan: Seriously, if we didn't know you were destined to sing, you might make a good dancer

Sam: Maybe, but she's got a contract at G-Major now

Cody: That's right, your party's tomorrow

Sam: And your all invited … unfortunately Tyler is too, and he'll probably bring Gabi as his date

Brooke: Why are they coming?

Alex: Tyler's coming because Spied's parents wouldn't let him add Tyler to the "do not enter" list, and he gets to bring a date

Cody: Oh, that sucks

Sam: Yeah, but she'll be with Spied the whole night so it shouldn't matter

Cody: T-

Alex: That's if I even go

Sam: … What?

Alex: It's just, I've been thinking a lot. A-

Sam: No, no you aren't gonna say you've been thinking of not taking the contract

Cody: What?!

Megan: Are you sick or something?

Alex: No! (Sighs) Guys, today I was known for something other then my sister! Jude's fame had nothing to do with people recognizing me! And that felt great!

Brooke: Wait a few months and drop your first CD and you'll have more fame then you know what to do with!

Alex: But it still be partly because of Jude!

Sam: What are you talking about?! It will be your music, your fame!

Alex: But Judes thing! (Sighs) Music is Jude things and cheering and fashion are Sadies! I'm good at something neither of them have ever done!

Brooke: But its not something you like!

Alex: How would you know?!

Megan: Cause you love music!

Alex: I also love doing something Jude and Sadie aren't already known for!

Sam: Whatever! Drop the contract if you want, just know I wont be there with you

She turned and jogged down the stairs, getting in Jamie's car so she wouldn't have to go with Alex in Jude's.

Cody: She's right you know. You shouldn't compromise yourself because Jude did it first

Alex: Whatever. I havnt made any decisions, but I don't want to follow in Jude's footsteps for the rest of my life

Cody: Fine, but your making a serious mistake

He shook his head as he turned and walked down the stairs, heading towards Tyler's car to ask for a ride home. Megan and Brooke just stared at her in shock for a little while before turning and heading towards the bus's. Alex sighed as she watched her friends leave, then headed towards Jude's car.

Jude: What was that all about?

Alex: Nothing

Jude: Fine

They pulled out of the school's parking lot and Jude sighed as she watched her sister.

Jude: Seriously, what's up?

Alex: They're mad cause I might not keep the record contract a-

Jude: WHAT?!

Alex: Not you to!

Jude: Explain. Now.

Alex: I liked today. I was doing something and was recognized for something you and Sadie didn't do first! With music I'll be following in your foot steps. I like being known for something of my own!

Jude: Wait until your album drops and you will be!

Alex: But music is your thing! I'll still be following you!

Jude: So?! Yeah I did do it first but you love it to!

Alex: I'm not fighting you on this

Jude: Fine, but know your making a mistake

Alex: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!

Jude: Because it's true

When they got to G-Major Alex winced at all the decorations going up, then went to hide in studio C. She sat on the couch and thought about what she was gonna do. She did love music and singing, but she didn't want to follow in Jude's footsteps for the rest of her life. Maybe she was making a mistake? No! It felt good to be known for something other then Jude's fame. Augh! This was way to confusing! She looked up when the door was opened and was surprised to find Spied there.

Alex: Um, hey?

Spied: Hey

He closed the door and leaned against it, watching her. She looked away but still felt his gaze boring into her.

Alex: What's up Spied?

Spied: Jude told me

Alex: Told you what?

Spied: That you want to throw your contract out the window

Alex: (sighs) That's not it

Spied: Then what is?

Alex: Spied, my entire life I was the youngest, everything I did Jude and Sadie had done first. Music is Jude's thing just like Sadie's is cheering and shopping. When I dance I've got something that's my own. It's something neither of them did and I can be known for it because I'm good at it. Even if I was good at music and my first album went triple platinum I'd still be following in Jude's footsteps!

Spied: Triple Platinum on the first shot? High hopes

Alex: Spied!

Spied: Alex, who said music was Jude's thing? Your good at it and you love it, so why should you quit?

Alex: Because Jude did it first, I want something that's mine

Spied: You broke into the industry on your own, you didn't need to win Instant Star to get noticed

Alex: No, all I needed was Jude's fame

Spied: No, your talent

Alex: If Jude hadn't won Instant Star no one even would have known

Spied: You would have gone for it on your own

Alex: Doesn't mean anything would have come from it

Spied: Why do you keep putting yourself down?!

Alex: Cause I'm trying to make people see why I need to drop this contract!

Spied: That wont happen Alex, cause you don't need too

Alex: What do you know?!

Spied: I know the Alex I fell in love with wouldn't stop doing what she loved cause her sister had already succeeded at it!

Alex: If you really loved me you wouldn't care if I was playing guitar or dancing every day of the week!

Spied: That's not what I said Alex! The Alex I fell in love with wouldn't back out of anything, didn't matter what it was!

Alex: So you don't care if I dance?

Spied: I DO! Because your gonna stop singing and playing the guitar simply cause Jude did it first!

Alex: You don't get it! … You don't get me, you cant possibly be in love with someone you don't know

She stormed towards the door and Spied grabbed her arm.

SpieD: Alex, just let me e-

Alex: No Spied. We're always fighting and you don't understand why I need to do this, whatever it is you were gonna do or say, no

She shook her head and pulled away from him, storming into the alley. She kicked the brick wall and a metal trash can, crying heavily and gasping for breath. She screamed at the top of her lungs and looked up from her rant, to see Gordan, the bartender from the bar behind G-Major, leaning against the back door of the bar under the small canopy, smoking a cigarette. She stood in the pouring rain and watched him while he watched her.

Gordan: What's got you so worked up?

Alex: Love … and my sisters

Gordan: Wanna talk?

Alex sighed. She didn't really know this guy, but what could it hurt? She walked over and stood under the canopy. She wrung out her hair and leaned against the brick wall beside him.

Gordan: Cigarette?

He held out one of his Marlboro Lights and she sighed as she took one, allowed him to light it, then took a long drag, and came out coughing. He laughed slightly until she calmed down. She glared at him and tried again, this time a little easier.

Gordan: So, what's the problem?

Alex: You've heard of Jude Harrison, right?

Gordan: Who hasn't?

Alex: Right (Rolls eyes) Well, your looking at her little sister

Gordan: Really?

Alex: Yep. I got an offer for my own record contract, I was supposed to officially get it and perform my four new songs tomorrow

Gordan: Good for you … but I fail to see the problem

Alex: (sighs) I performed with the dance team today to help out a friend

Gordan: And?

Alex: I liked it, I'm good at it … it's something I can do that doesn't involve following either of my sisters

Gordan: So you want to dance instead of sing?

Alex: I think I do

Gordan: How does love fit into this?

Alex: I kinda have this- … _thing_ with my sisters best friend

Gordan: Thing?

Alex: We've never been "together", but we're really into each other

Gordan: And the problem?

Alex: He's mad I want to give up the contract to dance

Gordan: Shouldn't he be happy either way if he likes you that much?

Alex: He's not mad I want to dance. He's mad the reason I want to is because I don't want to follow in Jude's footsteps, even though I love music

Gordan: You love music yet your quitting?

Alex: Didn't we already establish that?!

Gordan: Hey, hey. This is a voluntary conversation you know, and you need someone to talk to … or you might implode

Alex: Yeah I know

Gordan: Okay, so, where is this coming from?

Alex: I think I'm in love with him, and he said the Alex he loves wouldn't be dancing. So if I dance, I lose him

Gordan: Then don't dance. You love him, love is greater then anything else on this Earth

Alex: … wow. Anyway, I love to dance to

Gordan: Then marry that

Alex: What?

Gordan: That's my point! You might love to dance, but your **in** love with this guy … you sure you love to dance? Or you just love having your own spotlight?

Alex: I sound like a stuck up bitch, but I think it's the spotlight

Gordan: Then keep the contract

Alex: It's not that easy!

Gordan: I need to get back inside, you can work this out kid

He put out his cigarette and walked back inside. Alex watched the rain fall for a few minutes before putting out her own cigarette and walking around front. She walked inside and ignored all the people watching her as she made her way to the bar and sat on one of the stools. She sighed as she felt the gaze's of everyone in the room watching her, except the bartender who was pouring a drink for the guy at the other end of the bar. When Gordan turned around he stopped abruptly when he noticed her.

Gordan: I don't serve under agers

Alex: I know for a fact you've served my sister before, she wont be eighteen for a month

Gordan: Damn it. (Sighs) Fine, what do you want?

Alex: Something strong

Gordan passed the drink in his hand down the bar then turned and mixed six different drinks in the glass until it became a murky brown liquid. He handed it to Alex, and with an uncertain glance at him, she took a sip. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted, but she forced it down and made her face stay empty of expression, Gordan started to chuckle and she looked at him, confused.

Gordan: I know of few men who can take that without coughing up a kidney, wait till they find out a sixteen year old girl did!

Alex: They wont unless you want to be arrested

Gordan: Right, So, where were we?

Alex: What?

Gordan: You want to keep talking, right?

Alex: Yeah

Gordan: Then talk

Alex: I want to have my own thing, I like having my own spotlight, but I don't want to lose Spied

Gordan: How'd you fall for this guy?

Alex: In the process of making his little brother jealous

Gordan: What?

Alex: We were pretending to date so I could make his little brother jealous, but we ended up falling for each other

Gordan: Wow, you sound like a cheesy soap opera

Alex: I know

She gulped some more of the liquid and choked back her cough.

Gordan: So, you love this guy, yet your giving him up for the spotlight?

Alex: … I never thought of it like that

Gordan: Maybe you should

Alex: I guess… maybe it isn't worth it

Gordan: You still gonna give up on music?

Alex: I have no idea anymore

Gordan: Look, the way I see it, your either gonna have your own spotlight in your school for the next four years, or, your gonna be with the guy you love and work towarns world wide fame

Alex: It sounds so easy when you say it that way

Gordan: Cause it wasn't hard to begin with

Alex: I guess

Gordan: So?

Alex: I'm gonna go fix everything … starting with heading home and writing about this experience

Gordan: Sounds good … your welcome back, just don't tell anyone

Alex: I wont if you don't tell anyone I smoked or drank

Gordan: Deal

They shook hands and she smiled at him as she pulled her wet hair into a pony tail and flipped her hood up.

Alex: See you soon Gordan

Gordan: See ya Alex

She smiled at him and stood up, making her way back out of the bar and down the sidewalk, heading towards home.

About a block away from G-Major a car pulled up beside her. She ignored it until the driver rolled the window down and called out to her.

Alex: Tyler?

Tyler: Alex I know you hate me, but your soaked

Alex: And?

She started walking again and he drove along beside her.

Tyler: Come on, let me give you a ride home!

Alex: No thanks

Tyler: The sooner you get home the sooner you can get Spied back on your good side

She stopped and turned to him, and got a full view of the smirk on his face, which then turned to a sympathetic and somewhat sad face.

Tyler: Look Alex, I know I hurt you and believe it or not I'm really sorry. And to make it up to you I want to help you and Spied

Alex: Really?

Tyler: You guys love each other, why shouldn't I

Alex: And this isn't a trick?

Tyler: Promise not

Alex: (Sighs) Okay

She got in the car and closed the door, shivering and rubbing her arms.

Tyler: So, your house or mine?

Alex: Tyler-

Tyler: I meant for Spied

Alex: Oh … anyway, we should just go to my house

Tyler: Why?

Alex: He's decided he doesn't like me so much right now

Tyler: Why?

Alex: I considered dropping the G-Major contract

Tyler: YOU WHAT?!

Alex: (mumbling to herself) Why does everyone have that reaction?

Tyler: Because you were born for that

Alex: I'm not anymore

Tyler: Good … but why were you?

Alex: I was planning on joining the dance team

Tyler: Why?

Alex: Having my own spotlight was great, and G-Major is following Jude's footsteps

Tyler: But its what you love

Alex: Yeah, Gordan helped me see that

Tyler: Who's Gordan?

Alex: Nothing. He's nothing, I said nothing, you heard nothing. NOTHING.

Tyler: Right

Alex: Tyler, we're on truce, spilling a secret that no one was ever supposed to know isn't gonna happen

Tyler: Okay, okay

He pulled up to the curb at her house and she sighed, then un-did the seatbelt.

Alex: Thanks for the ride Tyler

She opened the door and was halfway into the rain when he called her back.

Tyler: Alex?

Alex: Yeah Tyler?

Tyler: You sure you don't want me to take you to see Spied?

Alex: Y- … no

Tyler: Come on

She sighed as she climbed back into the car and he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the Spiederman's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Happy? Tylers nice again, Alex and Spied are trying to work themselve's out and she's gonna save her contract. Please review so I'll know people are actually reading this?_


	16. Chapter 12

When they got there Alex slowly followed Tyler into the house. He took her wet hoodie and his wet jacket and threw them in the laundry room before leading her into the all white kitchen. His mom was standing at the stove and stirring some stew.

Tyler: Hey mom

Mom: Hey honey

She kissed his cheek then he and Alex sat at the island and she stirred the stew one last time before turning to face them.

Mom: It's six o'clock at night, a- … you two are soaked!

Tyler: Yeah mom, it's pouring

Mom: I know that! But you have a coat, and I know you know how to use an umbrella

Tyler: Were fine mom

Mom: And what about you Alex?

Alex: Thanks for the concern Mrs. Spiederman, but I'm good. I look like a drowned rat, but I'm good

All three laughed a little as Mrs. Spiederman spooned the beef stew into three different bowls. She put two in front of the teenagers and they smiled at her as they gratefully accepted two spoons.

Mom: So, why were you two outside long enough to get this wet?

Alex: Throwing a temper tantrum

Mom: (looks confused)

Alex: Sadie screams, Jude throws things and cries, I cry, kick things, and run

Mom: Oh

Alex: (laughing) I'm good now

Mom: What had you so upset?

Alex: Um, I'd, uh, rather not talk about it

Mom: Oh, okay. And you Tyler?

Tyler: Playing basketball with the guys

Mom: In the rain?

Tyler: Yep, makes it twice as much fun

Alex: I bet. Mud, water, slippage

Tyler: Duh

They all laughed a little as Mrs.Spiederman gave them each a glass of water.

Alex: Thanks so much

Mom: No problem. Tyler can you go get Spied?

Alex: You call him Spied?

Mom: I didn't name him, his father did. He hates the name so I don't call him by it

Tyler: Dad does

Alex: Interesting

Mom: Anyway, can you get him?

Tyler: Why?

Mom: His food's getting cold?

Tyler: Oh, right

Alex: Um, this was delicious Mrs.Spiederman, and Tyler, thanks so much for the ride, but-

Tyler: You're staying. No but's about it

Alex: (sighs) I hate you

Tyler: Thank you

He got up and walked out of the kitchen and Alex just sat there, staring at the bottom of her bowl.

Mom: So, what's going on between you and my sons?

Alex: Um, what?

Mom: I know my sons dear. I also hear their fights, and their plotting, and they come to me when they need help, not their dad

Alex: Uh…

Mom: So I heard Tyler liked you and Spied give him advice. After that I heard their many arguments, I heard how everyone reacted after you and Spied made out (Alex turns bright red) and Tyler and Spied fighting on a nightly basis

Alex: Over me?

Mom: About you. Big difference.

Alex: Okay?

Mom: So, which one do you really have feelings for?

Alex: You know everything?

Mom: Everything

Alex: (Sighs) Spied, totally and completely. I was attracted to Tyler and Spied helped me with that, but then I fell for Spied. But when Tyler- … when he asked me out, because of everything, I said yes. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but hurt Spied. Then Tyler cheated on me and I wasn't so upset about that, just mad. I was sad on missing out on being with Spied. Then things got better between us and I thought we could be together but then we fought, again. Then we tried again, and fought, again. (Sighs) Things just aren't working between us

Mom: You know, Spied tried to beat the crap out of Tyler for that

Alex: What?

Mom: But his father threatened to take away the car keys, and his laptop, and his guitar

Alex: How can he do that if it's his job to play guitar?

Mom: Outside of work he couldn't

Alex: No offence, but that's kind of- …

Mom: Insane? Don't worry sweetie, we're divorced, go ahead and say it

Alex: (laughing slightly) sounds good

Mom: He really loves you

Alex: Who?

Mom: The cat! (Cat looks up from eating his dinner) Spied!

Alex: (blushing deeply) Oh

Mom: And you?

Alex: Feel extremely uncomfortable

Mom: Why?

Alex: I'm talking to you about how I feel about your son after you spend a week of listening to him and his brother fight **about **(rolls eyes) me, and after everything this is just- … awkward

Mom: Okay, okay. But when you're ready to admit how you feel about him, I'm here

She smiled warmly at Alex before walking out of the room and towards her study at the back of the house.

**With Tyler…**

Tyler turned the corner at the top of the stairs and walked over to his brother's door. He knocked and no one answered so he swung the door open. Spied was lying on his bed in just a pair of hunter green pajama pants that were too long and bunched at his feet when he walked. His orange boxer's were peeking out the top and his hair was still wet from his shower. He was listening to his Ipod and it looked like he was asleep. Tyler was about to go back downstairs but knew A) If she didn't deal with it now Alex would back out, and B) His mom would kill him if it was his fault Spied missed dinner. He walked back to his room and grabbed his old basketball from under his desk and went back, chucking it at Spied. It bounced off the headboard about two inch's from his head and Spied shot up.

Spied: What the hell!?

The earphones fell out of his ears and Tyler could hear Panic! At the Disco blasting from them.

Spied: What?!

Tyler: Mom sent me, your dinners getting cold

Spied: (rolls eyes) Thanks

He put his Ipod back on the Ihome and pressed 'pause' before sliding off the bed. He picked up the basketball and chucked it at Tyler, who caught it laughing.

Tyler: Uh, since were getting along right now I should probably warn you…

Spied: … of what?

Tyler: Alex is downstairs

Spied: WHAT?! Who let her into the house?!

Tyler: …

Spied: You didn't

Tyler: I kinda did … and I also bought her here

Spied: I **know** you didn't

Tyler: Look, she was a wreck and she need's to talk to you, and I'm trying to make up for what I did, so-

Spied: So you bring her here?

Tyler: Why are you so mad at her?

Spied: She's not her

Tyler: Whatever dude

He turned to walk away, but turned back at the last second.

Tyler: By the way, she's keeping the contract, dropping dancing, and is freaking out about you hating her

Spied: I don't hate her … and she shouldn't have even thought of dropping the contract

Tyler: She likes her own spotlight, we all do

Spied: What?

Tyler: Why do you think I never tried anything in music?

Spied: Cause you're a kick ass basketball player?

Tyler: Well, yeah that's true, but – I liked being good at something that I had to do on my own. Had to work on it, had to practice harder, and had to get my name out there myself

Spied: Wait what?

Tyler: (sighs) I did the same thing she did, I just succeeded at it

Spied: I- … didn't know that

Tyler: I don't think anyone does

Spied: Whatever, so you can live without music, good for you. Alex cant

Tyler: Which is probably why she isn't?

He turned and walked back down the hall and into his own room, closing the door firmly. Spied sighed as he watched his little brother leave and thought over their conversation, but after two minutes he made himself move. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He stalled at the bottom of the stairs though; Tyler hadn't said where she was. But, knowing his mom, she had probably been given something to eat. So his best guess was the family room or the kitchen. He walked into the family room and she wasn't there so he walked into the kitchen, and there she was. She was sitting at the island and looking blankly at t he marble counter top. He sighed but walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and a can of coke from the fridge. He sat on the counter and grabbed the bowl sitting there and watched Alex from under his bangs as he started eating. He could tell she was trying really hard to keep looking at the counter. He couldn't help smirking a little at how uncomfortable she seemed. He wasn't gonna make the first move though so he just ate some more and took a swallow of his coke. And three minutes later, she finally cracked.

Alex: I'm sorry about freaking out earlier

Spied: I don't know what you're talking about

Alex: (Sighs) I deserve that … but I just wanted a chance to explain. To try to get back on your good side

Spied: I'm not liking that plan so much right now

Alex: Spied please?!

Spied: It's not like I can stop you

Alex: Right. (Clears throat) I don't think I can make you understand how I felt about the dancing, but I wanted to say I relised not taking the contract was a mistake, and I'm going to

Spied: Good for you

He couldn't resist rolling his eyes and noticed Alex trying not to get mad.

Alex: I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk earlier and everything I said to you. You didn't deserve it … any of it

Spied: Uh-huh

Alex: And- … um, uh

Spied: And?

Alex: You- … may have said something about me. I didn't relies at the time what you had said, but I did later, and I regret how I reacted

Spied: What'd I say?

Alex: (whispering) that you had fallen in love with me

Spied: And what if I had?

Alex: I wanted to ask if you still felt the same way

Spied: I honestly don't know Alex

Alex: … oh. Okay then. I guess I should go

She held back her tears and accepted the burning in her throat as punishment for how she had treated Spied earlier. She pushed herself up and turned to go.

Spied watched Alex through the entire conversation as she stared at the counter, and unfortunately felt really guilty as he saw how she reacted when he said he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Part of him wanted her to just leave and feel the hurt he had from her what, twice before? But another part him, a part that was **way **bigger, wanted to take her upstairs and never let her get out of his bed. He sighed as he relised what he had to do.

Spied: Alex?

She stopped and turned around, looking halfway hopeful and halfway heartbroken. He put down the bowl and walked towards her, he kept going until she was backed against the counter. He lifted her onto it and stood between her legs, looking her dead in the eye, and could tell she was freaking out at this point. He tried really hard not to laugh as he leaned forward and kissed her. She was hesitating a little so he deepened the kiss as much as he could without her kissing him back, and she got the message. He could feel her relax as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands went from uncertainly resting at her sides, to his shoulders, to his neck, to tangled in his hair. One of his hands was on her thigh and the other at the base of her back. He ran his tongue lightly across her bottom lip and she happily allowed him access. He slid his tongue over hers and she wrapped her tongue around it. She leaned into him and played with his hair, smiling through the kiss. A few minutes later he pulled back, both panting, and rested his forehead against hers.

Alex: What did that mean?

Spied: It means yes

He kissed her again and she leaned into him, but a few minutes later she pulled back again.

Alex: Yes?

Spied: You asked a question, I answered

Alex: … wait, wait, and wait. You mean, you still- …

Spied couldn't help laughing a little at how nervous she was.

Spied: Yes Alex

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him softly.

---------------------------------------------------

_Yay! Spied and Alex are 'Spalex'! Couple name courtesy Speedsoneandonly(I know there are caps in there but I'm afraid of screwing it up so I'm going to leave it at that). But, they still have the rest of the world to deal with, finishing her album, and just plain old G-Major and school drama. Plus, when Alex starts feeling uncomftorable about dating someone and older and more "expierienced", what happens to her and Spied? Ecspecially when his ex-girlfriends decide to step in and ... "help" Alex relise what Spied usually gets from his girlfriends. AKA, what she should be giving him..._


	17. Chapter 13

Alex didn't remember much of the weekend. Saturday had been her 'coming out' party at G-Major, but after her performances and signing the contract, the "party" became more of a giant business meeting. So her, Jude, SME, Jamie, Patsy, Mason, Sadie, Sam, and Cody headed over to 620 to finish the celebrating themselves … needless to say Sunday morning they were all hung over. So, she spent Sunday throwing up and sleeping. Then on Sunday night dragged herself threw the homework she had been assigned Friday before going to sleep at eight o'clock.

--------------------------

On Monday Alex walked into her Math class completely unexpecting the attack. She sat at her desk in the back and started doodling in her notebook, failing to notice three other girls exchange glances before walking over. She looked up and noticed three of the more popular freshman girls standing by her desk.

Alex: Can I help you?

Marissa: Word is you and Spiederman got together on Friday night

Alex: We did. Does this have a point?

Kristie: How was it?

Alex: What?

Stephanie: Oh come on. This is _the _Spiederman. Plus, my older sister dated him last year and I know three other girls who did

Alex: And?

Marissa: Oh come on, don't play dumb Alex. We know it happened at some point this weekend

Alex: No, it didn't

Kristie: You expect us to believe that?

Alex: Yeah, cause it's the truth

Stephanie: Right, sure

Alex: Why do you even care?

Marissa: Because, it's important to know who in our grades a slut

Alex: You didn't j-

Teacher: Okay class lets get to work

Alex brushed that off, they were jealous and she didn't need to worry about that. They wanted to call her a slut, go ahead, she knew she wasn't and didn't care if they called her one. She knew people would be jealous of her and had to learn to deal with that. However, the attack after school? That one got to her. She walked out of the school and down the stairs, heading towards Jude's car, and was stopped by a group of senior girls. Three stood in front of her and when she stopped three more joined them. She looked at all of them, confused, and immediately saw through their fake smiles.

Alex: Can I help you?

Girl 1: Yeah, we wanted to give you some advice

Alex: (sighs) so give it. I've got work to do

Girl 2: Like?

Alex: Recording my C.D

Girl 2: Oh, right

Alex: (smirks)

Girl 3: So, we hear your Spied's new girlfriend

Alex: Look, if you girls want to call me a slut go ahead and do it so I can get to the studio

Girl 4: Oh, that's not why were here

Alex: Really?

Girl 5: Duh, It doesn't make you a slut Alex, it's a natural experience

Alex: Actua-

Girl 5: And besides, guys brains are so screwed up they think they need it to live, it's not our fault

Alex: But I-

Girl 6: And trust me, it's worth it. A-

Alex: I didn't sleep with him

Girls: … what?

Alex: I didn't sleep with him

Girl 3: Wow

Girl 2: Well, be ready for it to happen soon

Alex: … what do you mean?

Girl 5: We all slept with him Alex, that has to mean something

Alex: Look, I know he's not a virgin and I don't care

Girl 4: That's not what we meant

Alex: Then what did you mean?

Girl 6: It's expected

Alex: He wouldn't do that

Girl 1: How do you know, how long have you dated him?

Alex: Look,-

Girl 2: Were just trying to help you, so you won't freak when it happens

Alex: How is this helping?

Girl 3: It's a fair warning if you don't put out he'll dump you

That got to her. She didn't want to lose Spied, and as stupid as it was she believed her when she said that. The panic must have been pretty clear on her face because they all smiled, obviously fake, before prancing off.

_That's not true. Spied's not like that, he wouldn't dump me over something so stupid … Yet, they __**did **__date him already, they would know. No! They'd __lie__ to make him dump me, they're just jealous. But if they all slept with him- … no, they didn't. They're just ganging up on me. But did they? And, should I?_

She was so caught up in her panic she was feeling sick, and asked Jude to take her home so she could skip recording that day. She must have been pretty pale and sounded pretty terrible because Jude believed her and took her home. She went up to her room and locked the door, laying on her bed and trying not to totally freak out. When that didn't work she sat up and chewed on her lower lip. She loved Spied, and she was pretty positive she wanted to sleep with him someday to prove to him how much. But anytime soon? That hadn't even occurred to her, till now at least. She got up and paced back and forth.

_Okay, I love him. I know that. So losing my virginity to him? Not a big deal. But now? HUGE! Okay, okay. I can take the chance? No! I can't lose Spied … but I can't do that either. No matter how much I love him I'm not ready for that … but if I- … god this is gonna drive me crazy! Okay, I need to calm down. We have a date tonight … what the hell am I gonna do?!_

She finally decided if she had to do this on her own her head would explode, but she knew she couldn't talk to Jude about this. Jude was his best friend and that would just be really weird, so she picked up her cell phone and called Sadie.

Sadie: Hello?

Alex: Sadie? I need your help

Sadie: With what?

Alex: I need to go shopping

Sadie: You call me at work to take you shopping?

Alex: It's important

Sadie: What's it shopping for?

Alex: Something from Victoria's Secret

Sadie: WHAT?!

Alex: Sadie can we please just go?

Sadie: Why? You've been dating him for all of three days. A-

Alex: Okay, you know what? Never mind

Sadie: Never mind on what. Sleeping with him or me going shopping with you?

Alex: Bye Sadie

She hung up and put the phone on her dresser.

_Guess that's my answer … or is it?_

_ ---------------------------------_

When Jude got home three hours later she walked into Alex's room to find her little sister standing in front of the full length mirror in her bathroom in a denim mini with black legging's, Zebra print ballet flats, and a teal t-shirt. Her hair was down and she had on light make-up, yet something seemed to be making her extremely uncomfortable. She turned to leave and relised Sam was sitting on the edge of the tub, watching Alex, and neither had noticed her.

Sam: So, you sure?

Alex: Totally

Sam: Positive?

Alex: **Yes **Sam

Sam: Okay, okay … so, where's he taking you on your date?

Alex; I have no idea

Both girls laughed and Jude smiled at them before turning and walking out of the room unnoticed.

Sam: You sure about this Alex?

Alex: Yes! I'll call from my cell phone and tell Dad were all sleeping at Brookes tonight since tomorrows a national holiday and we don't have school

Sam: If he calls her house whoever answers covers for you

Alex: And tomorrow he takes me to Brooke's house and me and you come home together. Dad'll never know

Sam: Smart plan

Alex: But it couldn't have worked if you hadn't gone to the mall for me

She picked up the Victoria's Secret bag from the floor and crumpled it up; putting it in the trash can so it wouldn't be seen.

Sam: I'm just glad you knew your size's so we could get those for you without anyone finding out

Alex: Oh believe me, me too

Sam: (sighs) I know you want to kill me, but one more time. Are you sure?

Alex: I want to Sam

Sam: Then I guess were good … wait, what about clothes for tomorrow?

Alex: Here

She grabbed a change of cloths from the counter and handed them to her.

Alex: Take them to Brooke's, okay?

Sam: Sure … when's he picking you up?

Alex: I d- (knock at door) Now

She laughed as she grabbed her cell phone and the other item Sam had bought for her at the mall and put them in her purse before heading out of the room. Sam stuffed Alex's clothes in her overnight bag before following.

------------------------------

Spied was standing at the door while Mr. Harrison watched him from the living room doorway. Jude and Sadie stood near Spied and he and Jude were talking. Alex walked over and kissed him softly and Jude and Sadie smiled at them, Mr. Harrison tried not to glare.

Alex: Where are we going?

Spied: It's a surprise. Ready?

Alex: Yep

Jude: Behave yourselves

Sadie: Don't do anything I wouldn't do

Jude: Which is?

Mr. Harrison: Girls!

Jude and Sadie: Sorry dad

Alex tried to hide her guilty flush behind her hair and Spied tried not to laugh.

Alex: Bye dad

Spied: Bye Mr. Harrison

They waved goodbye to everyone and walked out the door and Alex groaned.

Spied: What?

Alex: That was so embarrassing!

Spied: (laughing) why?

Alex: My dad

Spied: It's not a big deal

Alex: It's still embarrassing!

Spied: It's cool Alex, I promise

They got in the car and Spied pulled away from the curb. Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek, wondering where they were going.

Alex: Okay, come on, where are we going?

Spied; told you, it's a surprise

Alex: I hate surprises

Spied just laughed and shook his head as he turned back to the road.

-----------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later he stopped at a park. Alex was really confused as she got out of the car. She looked around, then back at Spied, the back around the park.

Spied: What?

Alex: Just- … confused

Spied: About what?

Alex: What were doing here?

Spied: Let's go

He grabbed her hand and led her along a path that ran through the park. They walked for a few minutes until they reached a big weeping willow. Under it a picnic was laid out. Complete with candles and a full picnic meal. She turned to Spied and smiled brightly before leaning over and kissing him longingly. She smiled softly before walking into the grass. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the blanket, reaching for one of the brownies. Spied sat down next to her and grabbed one of his own.

Spied: You like it?

Alex: Love it. It's amazing … thanks

Spied: Your welcome

He pulled a bottle of apple cider from a cooler and poured them each some.

Spied: I seem to remember you didn't enjoy the hangover so much, so…

Alex: Thanks Spied

She took the drink and swallowed some, then leaned into him and watched the sunset over the tree's from the cliff they were currently sitting on.

-----------------------

Two hours later the had finished the cider, the sun had set, and most of the food was gone, so they decided to pack up.

Alex: I still have some time; let's head back to your house

Spied: Why my house?

Alex: My dad's at mine

Spied: (laughing) my house it is

They grabbed everything and walked back to the car, putting it all in the trunk and leaving the park.

Spied: So, you liked tonight?

Alex: It was great. Amazing even

Spied: Really?

Alex: Yep

She smiled at him and he smiled back before turning again to face the road as he pulled up to a stoplight.

_Okay, don't chicken out. What he did was so incredibly sweet and amazing and I do love him and I know this is what I want and if I stop telling myself I'm not ready then I __**will **__be_

When they got to his house twenty minutes later she relised no one else was home.

_Even better_

She helped him carry everything in and put it in the kitchen and unpack the picnic basket. Then, while he went to put everything else away, she scribbled a note for him and folded it up in eighths before calling her dad.

Dad: Hello?

Alex: Dad? Spied dropped me off at Brookes. Me, Brooke, Sam, and Megan are having a sleepover

Dad: Really?

Alex: Yep. And me and Sam are getting a ride home tomorrow from her older brother

Dad: So I'll see you tomorrow?

Alex: Yeah, night dad

Dad: Night

She hung up just as she heard Spied's footsteps coming back towards the kitchen.

Spied: So, what do you want to do?

She smiled playfully as she handed over the folded piece of paper.

Alex: Open this in five minutes, follow the instructions

Spied: Why?

Alex: It's a game Spied. And it starts in three, two, one!

She laughed a little as she turned and ran down the hall, then up the stairs. She walked into his room and over to his closet. She opened it up and pulled an all white button down off the hanger, then closed it and walked into his bathroom. She took off all her cloths except the black, lacey, push-up bra and thong matching set Sam had bought for her. She put the button down on leaving the top three and bottom two un-done. She twisted her hair into a messy bun with wisp's falling in her face and left her cloth's on the counter. She heard Spied walk into his room and tried to slow her breathing.

Spied: Alex?

She sighed before opening the bathroom door. She leaned against the door frame and smiled at him, his eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked her up and down. She walked over and kissed him softly, when he tried to pull back she deepened the kiss, and he relaxed into it. She backed them up and crawled onto the bed, pulling him on top of her.

Spied: Alex, what are we-

But he was cut off by her kissing him again. She worked the buttons on his shirt slowly until they were all undone and she pulled it off and threw it on the floor beside the bed. She kissed down his neck and along his chest before going back up. She kissed him deeply and started unbuttoning her shirt. When the last button slid out of the hole she wiggled out of it and pushed it aside. She could feel the tears gathering behind her eyelids but tried her best to keep them there. She kissed Spieds neck again and he opened his eyes and looked around, totally confused. When she went to kiss him again he noticed the tears threatening to spill over, but she kissed him anyway.

Spied: Al –kiss- come o - kiss- ju –kiss- Okay, Alex stop!

He pushed her off gently and looked at her. She looked terrified, she was shaking, and the tears were flowing down her cheeks. He had no idea how they got there or why she did this, but obviously she didn't want to anymore.

Spied: Alex-

He went to hug her and she tried to get off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, even as she fought to get away.

Spied: Al, its okay, its fine

She stopped struggling, turned her head to look at him in amazement, then buried her face in his bare chest as she sobbed. He held her tighter and rubbed her back gently.

Spied: Shhhh, it's fine, I'm still totally confused, but everything's okay

They sat like that for about five minutes as Alex cried. When she turned her head though and rested her ear against his chest, his steady heart beat started to calm her down. And when he relised she was okay now Spied tried to look down at her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

Spied: Think you can tell me what's going on?

She just ignored him and continued staring at the wall. He sighed as he watched her.

Spied: Then can you tell me how or why we got to this?

She once again ignored him. This time she closed her eyes and focused on his heart beat, trying to remain calm.

Spied: Wanna stay here tonight?

She nodded her head but didn't make any moves to change position.

Spied: Shouldn't you call a-

Alex: My dad thinks I'm spending the night at Brookes

_She planned this? Okay, something's up. Why would she do all this when she obviously didn't want the outcome to begin with? And, why burst into tears? And why won't she talk to me about any of it?!_

Spied: Oh

She slowly slipped out of his grasp and grabbed one of his t-shirts off the floor and pulled it on over her revealing underwear. He sighed as he watched her, relising she wouldn't be talking anytime soon. He slid off the bed and grabbed both discarded button downs and walked into his bathroom, putting them in the hamper. He stripped to his boxers and added his jeans to the hamper, and when he turned to go back into his room saw that Alex was already laying on her stomach in his bed with the comforter pulled up to her shoulders, staring blankly at the wall. He walked over and slid into the other side of the bed, turning off the light. He really wanted to move closer and hold Alex against him, but had no idea if she'd want that seeing how whatever that was earlier had turned out. But just as he went to say something about it she scooted closer on the bed. He smiled a little as he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Once her body stopped shaking from her crying again, and he knew she was asleep, he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aw, Spieds so sweet! Anyway, yeah, she did listen to them. But Spied was really sweet about this, dont you think? But then again, what about the next chapter, where they actually have to deal with what she almost did?_


	18. Chapter 14

_Okay, this is a really long chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Alex woke up the next morning Spieds alarm clock said it was only seven A.M. Spied was still fast asleep and didn't seem to notice her moving. When she remembered everything that happened last night the tears were back. She slid out of his grasp and walked into the bathroom, changing back into her cloths from the day before. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail with a rubber band from his desk and took once last look at Spied before leaving the room. She walked outside and sat on the stairs on the front porch. She cried silently and put her purse down beside her. A few minutes later she took her cell phone out and called Jude.

Jude: Hello?

Alex: Jude, can you come pick me up?

Jude: Um, sure. Where are you?

Alex: … Spied's house

Jude: What?!

Alex: Can you please just come get me?

Jude: What'd he d-

Alex: Jude please?!

Jude: I'll be there in three minutes

Alex closed her cell phone and slid it into her back pocket, wiping away the tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned her head and looked up at Spied's window, she could see his door and the end of his bed, but she couldn't see him, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing. And before she had a chance, Jude pulled up. She grabbed her purse and walked over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat and avoiding Jude's gaze.

Alex: Can you just take me home, please?

Jude: Um, sure

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Alex tried to get her brain to stop replaying last night over and over, and Jude tried to figure out exactly what had happened. When they got there Alex got out of the car, ran to her room, and slammed the door. Stuart and Sadie had already left for work so they were home alone. Jude could here her sister crying inside and sighed as she leaned against the door.

Jude: Alex, what happened?

She didn't answer. Instead Jude heard her walk out of her bathroom, un-lock the door and flop down on her bed.

_At least she un-locked the door_

She opened the door and walked into her sister's room, to find her with her face buried in her pillow.

Jude: Alex, you have to tell me what he did

Alex: He didn't do anything

Jude: Come on Alex, your sitting here crying your eyes out, and I picked you up teary eyed from his house at seven o'clock in the morning, while you were supposed to be Brooke's house. What did he do last night?

Alex: Nothing

Jude: Alex come on

This time she just ignored her sister and closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. Jude sighed as she watched Alex who was obviously trying to shut out the rest of the world. She stood there for five minutes before giving up. She turned around and stormed downstairs, out to her car, and sped off to G-Major … to rip Spieds head off.

-------------------------------------------

She stormed in and, surprisingly, everyone was in the lobby. SME was leaning against the back of one of the couches. Tommy, Kwest, and Jamie were sitting on the couch. Darius and Portia were talking to Karma by his office, Patsy was sitting in one of the arm chairs, and Sadie was at the reception desk. Jude stormed over, grabbed the front of Spieds shirt, and pulled him towards her.

Jude: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ALEX?!

Everyone, of course, was now watching.

Spied: What?! I didn't do anything!

Jude: Something happened and she wouldn't tell me, so tell me!

Sadie: Wait, she went through with that?

Jude and Spied: What?!

Sadie: She called me yesterday; I can't believe she went through with it though

Spied: She didn't!

Jude: With what?!

Spied: Nothing!

Jude: Don't lie to me Vincent! She's crying her eyes out!

Spied: I promise Jude!

Jude: Theres a reason she's crying!

Spied: And I'd rather not discuss it in front of everyone so can you just trust me when I said I didn't do anything to her!

Jude: H-

Sadie: He's right Jude. You can rip his head off in a sound proof studio, but if what I think happened, happened, you don't want to talk about it in front of everyone

Spied: What the hell are you talking about?!

Sadie: Can we please continue this conversation in private where everyone else in this room isn't hanging on every word?

Jude: Sounds good. Then no one can stop me from killing Spied!

Spied: I didn't do anything!

Jude: Spied I can't believe you w-

Sadie: JUDE! SPIED! STUDIO A! NOW!

Jude glared at Spied before pushing past him and storming into the studio, Spied sighed and shook his head before following and Sadie held her hands to her head and massaged her temples.

Kyle: Shouldn't you go make sure she doesn't kill him?

Sadie: I kind of think I want her to

Wally: You said he didn't do anything!

Sadie: I didn't say he didn't do anything, I just said she had done something to and I didn't believe she would … but I should go make sure Jude doesn't leave any of her DNA on his body

She pushed herself up and followed Jude and Spied into Studio A, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sadie: Okay, Jude you sit on the couch, Spied you sit in one of these chairs, I will stand in the middle so Jude can't kill you without my permission

They did as she said and she sighed as she looked at them, Jude just looked extremely pissed, but Spied looked worried and hurt.

Sadie: Okay, Spied I'm not saying you did anything, but something happened last night and you need to tell us what

Spied: … I don't even know what happened

Sadie: But you **do** know what happened during your date with Alex last night. Maybe not why, maybe not how, but you do

Spied: I took her to the park and we had a picnic under this weeping willow and she watched the sunset … and we drank apple cider instead of wine since she didn't like the hangover to much

Sadie: That's so sweet!

Spied: Yeah, well, after that we packed everything up and took it back to my car. She decided she wanted to hang out some more, but since you guys and your dad were at your house she suggested we go hang out at mine. I didn't see the problem and we still had three hours until her curfew so we did. When we got home Ty wasn't there, but in all honesty I didn't think much of it

Sadie: Oh no

Spied: Yeah. Anyway, we went inside and unpacked all the leftover foods. I went downstairs to put the picnic basket away, and I have no idea what she did. But when I came back up she handed me this piece of paper and told me we where playing a game. She said to open it in five minutes and do what it said. Again, didn't think anything of it. So she ran off and five minutes later I unfolded the piece of paper. It said "_Come up to your room, I'll tell you what to do from there_" God I wasn't expecting what happened. Anyway, so I went upstairs. I walked into my room and Alex walked out of my bathroom … all she had on was one of my dress shirts, at least that I could see

Sadie: You two didn't?

Spied: No!

Jude: You expect us to believe that?! You're not exactly a virgin Spied!

Spied: BUT ALEX IS!

He slapped the sound board in frustration and sighed.

Spied: Look, I know Alex is a virgin and in all honesty I don't care. I didn't and I wouldn't make her do something she wasn't ready to do and I know she's not ready for that … which is why what she was doing was so unexpected and honestly scared me a little. I don't really know how it happened but next thing I know she's kissing me and about three seconds after that we were on my bed

Jude: You little-

Sadie: Jude! He said they didn't have sex and I believe him

Jude: I don't! He's my best friend Sades; I know what he's like. Besides, they **don't** have sex and I pick her up from his house at seven this morning and she's crying? YEAH RIGHT!

Spied: WHEN I WOKE UP SHE WAS GONE!

Jude: BECAUSE YOU MADE HER DO SOMETHING SHE WASN'T READY FOR!

Spied: OH! SO NOW I RAPED HER?!

Jude: I didn't say that! I said you convinced her to do something she wasn't ready for and that's why she's crying

Spied: I wouldn't do that to her Jude!

Jude: I-

Sadie: SHUT UP! Jude, just shut up. Spied, finish the story

Spied: Right okay. Um, well we were kissing. Then she was taking off my shirt, she seemed fine and I still didn't think we were going all the way (Jude roll's her eyes but Sadie nods her head in understanding) so, we kissed some more … then she took off her- … my dress shirt. I could tell she was upset cause after that she was kissing my neck and when I opened my eyes I could see her holding back tears. But she kissed me again, and again. And even though I was trying to get her to stop she kept kissing me. Eventually I got her to stop and looked at her. She was terrified. She was pale, and shaking and crying. After that, all that happened was her crying and me trying to get her to stop. When she did she put on one of my shirts and we went to sleep. When I woke up she was gone

Sadie: You swear that's all?

Spied: (sighs) Yes Sadie. Look, I don't why she did it, and/or why she suddenly freaked out, but when she wanted to stop, we did. Okay? I wouldn't make her do that

Sadie: Well I believe you. Jude?

Jude: I don't know. He's my best friend and I want to … but she was so upset-

Spied: And it's not my fault! … I tried to figure it out last night

Jude: Figure what out?

Spied: Why she did that

Jude: Did what?

Spied: God are you that blond? (Sighs) Bought Victoria's Secretunderwear, tricked me into my own bed, started taking off our cloth's then had a total breakdown

Jude: TMI

Spied: You're the one that asked

Jude: You know what Vinc-

Sadie: Jude!

Jude: Sorry

Sadie: Whatever

Spied: She ignored me. So, then I asked her why she started sobbing, that she ignored too. The only time she said something was after I asked if she wanted to sleep there last night. She nodded her head and I started saying she should call her dad and she said he thought she was sleeping at Brooke's house last night

Jude: … She planned it

Spied: That's what confused me! She planned it all out then freaked when it happened

Sadie: Well I'm not totally surprised

Spied: Sadie, it's not her being upset that confuses me, I know she's not ready for that and I'm fine with it. What confuses me is why she did it to begin

Sadie: Me too. And she called me, she was nervous and upset and she said- … anyway I freaked. She said she had changed her mind and wasn't gonna sleep with you

Spied: Well she didn't … but she tried to, or, until she started crying she was trying to

Jude: And she just suddenly started crying, no warning?

Spied: I don't know how long she was keeping herself from crying, but pretty much yeah. She just randomly had tears going down her face, and when I made her stop kissing me, that turned to sobbing

Jude: … wow

Spied: Now do you believe I didn't do anything to her?

Jude: … yeah, I do

Spied: Finally

Jude: Look, all I care about now is making Alex feel better

Spied: I just want her to start talking to me again

Sadie: And I want to know what possessed her to do that

Jude: She wouldn't talk to me earlier … except to tell me Spied hadn't done anything to her

Spied: And you still didn't believe me?!

Jude: Well most rape victims are so scared they deny it

Spied: YOU THOUGHT I RAPED HER?!

Sadie: JUDE!

Jude: YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM?!

Sadie: IF YOU'RE IDIOTIC ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HE WOULD EVER HURT HER THEN YES!

Jude: SADIE! … (Sighs) Look, I jumped to conclusions, I admit that. She was really upset and I was mad at whoever or whatever did that to her. I'm sorry

Spied: How could you ever believe I would do something like that to **anyone**, much a less Alex?

Jude: I don't know, I guess I just wasn't thinking straight

Sadie: Look, can you stop fighting long enough for us to work something out?

Jude: Sorry

Spied: Any ideas?

Sadie: … Maybe to prove to you how much she loved you?

Spied What?!

Sadie: Well it's just- … Never mind

Jude: Oh you mean- … (clears throat) Um, yeah

Spied: Am I missing something?

Jude: Nothing you would want to talk about

Spied: Okay?

Sadie: Trust her

Spied: Fine

Sadie: (sighs) that does make sense

Jude: I really don't think that's it. She does love him and all, but I don't think she would do that

Sadie: True, probably not

Jude: Okay, okay. Any other reasons she would suddenly decide to sleep with him?

Sadie: Sam?

Jude: She's a virgin

Sadie: How do you know that?

Jude: Sam, me, talk … it didn't go so well and Jamie got really mad at me when he heard about it

Sadie: Yeah, something about corrupting his little his sister?

Jude: Anyway, so are Brooke and Megan

Sadie: That you know because?

Jude: That I over heard

Sadie: Okay … Spied

Spied: What?

Sadie: At any time over the weekend when you two were- … kissing, did you put any kind of pressure on her?

Spied: I told you I wouldn't do that. She's not ready and I accepted that and were not doing anything until **she** wants to

Sadie: That's so sweet!

Jude: Yeah, yeah, it's the sweetest thing you've ever heard. Did you do anything that she could have interpreted that way?

Spied: Like?

Jude: I don't know, kissing her deeply, body language, where you put your hands, even how you looked at her!

Spied: She kissed me the same way I kissed her, I'm pretty damn positive my body language didn't say anything she didn't want to here, my hands stayed above her shirt, and I have no idea how I looked at her and since I can't see that

Jude: SPIED!

Spied: Fine! I'm 99.9 percent positive "the way I looked at her" didn't tell her I wanted to have sex with her

Jude: And the other .1 percent?

Sadie and Spied: JUDE!

Jude: Sorry (holds up hands in surrender) Sadie, maybe you should just try talking to her?

Sadie: Okay. I'll head home now, someone should check on her anyway

Spied: I really don't think were getting any work done today

Jude: No duh!

Sadie: (Sighs) If I leave to talk to Alex can you two promise not to kill each other?

Jude and Spied: Yes

Sadie: You guys are best friends, what is with the fighting?

Jude: He's dating my sister; I take her side, no matter what

Sadie: THEIR ARENT ANY SIDES! Whatever happened isn't his fault

Jude: I know that now! I didn't before

Sadie: J- … never mind. I'll go talk to Alex, maybe you two shouldn't be around each other while I'm gone

Jude: I'm gonna call Sam and ask her if she knows anything

Spied: I have no idea

Sadie: Right. As long as both of you are breathing when I get back

She walked out of the studio and slammed the door behind her, everyone looked up and she sighed.

Sadie: He's still alive and they promised when I got back both of them would be breathing

She walked over to the reception desk and got her purse.

Sadie: I have some errands to run but Jude locked the studio door behind me. I highly doubt your getting any recording done today, we have to figure out what's going on with Alex and Jude isn't exactly on good terms with him right now. So, entertain yourselves

She flashed them a quick smile then was out the door.

------------------------------------

When she got home Alex hadn't moved since Jude left. She sat on the bed beside her sister and rubbed her back gently; Alex sighed deeply and smiled slightly. Her mom had always done that when she was still there, and after their mom moved out two years ago (when Alex was thirteen) Sadie had taken over as her motherly figure.

Sadie: He told us what happened

Alex: Good for you

Sadie: But we all want to know why

Alex: Why what?

Sadie: Why you would do that. I know you love him, but Ali; you're not ready for that

Alex: And how would you know that?!

Sadie: (Sighs) well you aren't are you? That's why nothing happened

Alex: (sighs) I hate when you're smart

Sadie: (laughing slightly) Thanks. Now, can you tell me?

Alex: Promise not to tell Spied?

Sadie: I have to tell him something, he's really worried about you

Alex: Then lie to him

Sadie: (sighs) Fine

Alex: (whispering as she sits up besides Sadie) I didn't want to lose him

Sadie: What do you mean?

Alex: (Starting to cry) They -sob- they said if -sob- if I didn't sleep with him he -sob- he would dump me -sob-

Sadie watched her sister break down again and pulled her into a tight hug.

Sadie: Who's 'they'?

Alex: The girls who dated him last year

Sadie: Ever think they were just jealous and were trying to hurt you?

Alex: He slept with all of them Sadie, he's not exactly a virgin. I just … I love him Sadie, I wanted to keep him from breaking up with me, and- … I just thought since he's used to sleeping with his girlfriends, if I didn't sleep with him too he would dump me

She was crying again and Sadie brushed some hair out of her face as she hugged her.

Sadie: Do you honestly think Spied would do that?

Alex: I didn't believe Tyler would cheat on me because I wouldn't sleep with him

Sadie: Spied's not Tyler

Alex: He's not exactly in-experienced. I've been taking sex e.d since seventh grade and I've heard you, Jude, everyone talking. I want to believe Spied's different and loves me enough not to do that, but- … I want to sleep with him some day, just, when I'm ready

Sadie: And he'll wait for that. He told us he would

Alex: (crying) But I feel so awful now

Sadie: What? Why?

Alex: I'm embarrassed. We were getting into it and I break down? That's so embarrassing!

Sadie: (trying not to laugh) is that why you snuck out?

Alex: I feel like such a little kid

Sadie: What?

Alex: He's so much older, and he's so experienced, and I'm not mature enough to handle that and instead end up sobbing … I just- … I'm seriously embarrassed now! And I feel like such a kid where as he's eighteen and an adult, and, and what would he want with me if he could have anyone, and he should be dating someone more mature a-

Sadie: Alex stop! He wants you cause he loves you, your not immature, just younger then he is and that's not your fault … it's our parents

Alex: (small laugh) I guess

Sadie: Still worried?

Alex: … what am I gonna do the next time I see him?

Sadie: Just be his girlfriend … he never expected you two to sleep together last night … until you took your shirt off, then he was confused as to why you were doing that. Then you were crying and he just wanted you to feel better, then when you were gone this morning he just wanted to know if you were okay

Alex: He doesn't care that we didn't- … that I couldn't- … that-

Sadie: No. He said he's waiting till **you** want to do something, he's not gonna make you do something your not ready for or dump you if you aren't

Alex: I want to be ready Sadie. I love him so much and I want to prove that to him

Sadie: I don't know what to say. (Sighs) Look, you're my baby sister and while I'm not happy about you wanting this, I know you just want to show Spied \how much you care about you him. Ali, everyone's ready at different times, and when you're ready, you'll know

Alex: So it's not weird that I want to, but I can't?

Sadie: No. Your hormones are ready, your body and your heart and your brain isn't

Alex: Aren't my heart and my brain my body?

Sadie: Yeah but they're not ready for a different reason

Alex: I guess … when I am, you wanna know, right?

Sadie: I want to know when you do, that's a big moment in someone's life, you won't be my baby sister anymore

Alex: I guess not

Sadie: You'll be Spied's baby

Alex: (laughing) Sadie!

She hit her sister with a pillow and Sadie ducked as she laughed.

Sadie: So, everything's okay?

Alex: Yeah, I guess … I'm not ready to see Spied though

Sadie: Al-

Alex: Sadie, I just- … I'm still kind of embarrassed and I just- … I'll see him tonight, okay

Sadie: Promise?

Alex: Promise

Sadie hugged Alex and they stood up and walked downstairs.

Sadie: I'm gonna go back to G-Major and let Spied and Jude know everything's okay

Alex: And I'm gonna get something to eat

Sadie: Okay, see you tonight

She smiled at Alex and grabbed her purse off the counter in the kitchen before walking back out to her car.

----------------------------------

When she got to G-Major everyone was pretty much back to normal. Tommy and Karma were in studio B recording, Kwest was in the kitchenette making a kwest-wich, Darius was in his office, Portia was on the phone with someone talking about a magazine cover, Wally and Kyle were goofing off, Jamie was talking to Paegan, and one of the interns had taken over as the receptionist. She sighed as she walked over to studio A and knocked on the door, Jude looked up from inside and, seeing it was Sadie, let her in. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Sadie: She's fine now

Spied: Why did she-

Sadie: Your idiotic ex-girlfriends

Spied: … what?

Sadie: They convinced her if she didn't sleep with you, you'd dump her. And, she believed them

Spied: Why would she believe that?!

Sadie: Because they had all slept with you? Cause she was missing the point and focusing on the "he'll dump you"? Cause she was afraid of losing you? Cause-

Jude: We get it

Sadie: Right … anyway she's better now, except that she's really embarrassed

Jude: No surprise

Sadie: … and she feels like a little kid, who isn't good enough or mature enough for you

Spied: Why would she think that?

Sadie: That's a discussion you need to have with her … and I need to get to work

She smiled half heartedly at him before turning and walking back out of the studio.

Jude: I should go to. Everything will work out Spied

She smiled at her best friend before following her sister out and heading towards Wally and Kyle. Leaving Spied alone in the studio with his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You like? I thought it was okay._

_ Now, what will Spied do to prove to Alex he loves her no matter what do or dont do? Will she get over her embarassment and relies Spied cares about her even if shes young and inexpierienced? And what about school, now that his ex-girlfriends convinced her she needed to sleep with Spied, and two of them have younger sisters in Alex's grade (you met them before) what will people start saying?_

_As for the third story in the "Break Up" series, I'm not updating it if people arent reading it, and only one person reviewed the first chapter..._


	19. Chapter 15

A few hours later (it was three o'clock) Alex was sitting in the family room eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching Degrassi. She was trying to decide what she would say to Spied. She had been an idiot to believe those girls, well, part of her still did, but not enough to repeat the mistake she had made. But, she still felt immature and embarrassed, facing him after that would just be- … weird. But Sadie said he was truly worried about her and wanted to talk to her…

_Oh god, what if he wants to break up with me?! What if he thinks I'm too immature for him? I know I'm three years younger then him but still! … No, Spied wouldn't do that to me_

She calmed herself down and sighed. Tonight might not be the easiest thing she had ever faced, but it definitely wouldn't be the hardest.

-------------------------------------------

At the same time Spied was sitting in Studio A with Wally and Kyle while Tommy told Jude, again, to redo the vocals on the recording. He wasn't really paying attention though; he was worried about what would happen when he saw Alex. It'd be extremely uncomfortable, but as long as she walked out of it knowing he didn't care if he had to wait ten years for her, it'd be okay … or so he hoped.

-------------------------------------------

At eight o'clock that night Spied walked up the path to the Harrison's front door. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket and he was staring at his feet. Before he even had a chance to knock or ring the doorbell the door swung open, to reveal Sadie with a worried expression on her face. He sighed but nodded his head and walked into the house, noticing Jude sitting in the family room and eating Chinese.

Sadie: She's in her room, um, why don't you go up?

Spied was a little confused but nodded his head again and jogged up the stairs. He walked down the hall and looked through Alex's open door. She was lying on her stomach, her head at the end of the bed, hugging a pillow.

Spied: Now don't tell me you're trying to replace me, because I'm willing to fight

Alex looked up in surprise and couldn't help laughing a little at the teasing smile on his face.

Alex: Yeah, well, he may be a good listener, but he doesn't compare, no fight required

She smiled softly at him and he laughed slightly at her comment.

Alex: Why don't you come in?

She slid over on the bed and sat up. Spied shrugged his shoulders and walked into her room, looking around. He hadn't been in here- … ever. He liked it. He slipped off his shoes and fell back on her bed, landing in the pile of pillows near the headboard. Alex laughed.

Alex: Yeah, go ahead and make yourself at home

Spied: I already did, thank you though

He smiled playfully, and then it got quite. About a minute and half of him watching her and her picking at the fabric on the pillow passed before he decided to break the silence.

Spied: Alex, why'd you listen to them?

Alex: (sighs) she wasn't supposed to tell you

Spied: Yeah well I'm glad she did

He sat up and turned to sit across from her on the bed, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Spied: Look, I can't tell you why they did that, half of them dumped _me_. But you shouldn't have listened to them

Alex: Yeah, well when you love someone you do anything to keep them

She slid off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, facing away from him and leaning against the door frame of her bathroom.

Spied: Why would you think I'd dump you over that?

He stared at her back but didn't move.

Alex: I didn't hear all of what they said, or just didn't absorb it. I heard "he'll dump you"; guess everything just went from there

Spied: … Last night-

Alex: Can we please just not talk about it?

He could hear the tears in her voice, her trying not to cry.

Spied: No, we can't

Alex: Then can **I** not talk about it?

Spied: Why are you trying to ignore it?

Alex: Cause it was stupid, and embarrassing, and I want to forget it

Spied: Why?

Alex: You know why Spied. Sounds like you guys spent all day talking about me

Spied: Trying to help make you feel better

Alex: I don't need you guys going behind my back to do anything for me!

Spied: Can I say something?

Alex: About what?

Spied: Actually two something's

Alex: About what?!

Spied: First off, why you won't look at me

Alex: I was hoping you wouldn't ask

Spied: Well, I did

Alex: I just- …don't feel so good right now

Spied: Why?

Alex: Truthfully?

Spied: No, I want you to lie to me

Alex: (Rolls eyes) I'm embarrassed, I feel like such a little kid every time I remember what happened, immature, wanting to burst into tears again

Spied: And what does looking at me have to do with any of that?

Alex: You don't need any more reason to dump me

Spied: I'm not gonna dump you!

Alex: Then can you say what you were going to say?

Spied: I don't regret last night … but I never planned on us sleeping together. I didn't expect you to do any of that, and in all honesty it scared me a little

Alex: … why?

Spied: Because I knew you didn't want to do that … and you weren't ready for it

Alex: WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP SAYING THAT?!?

Spied: When it's true I'll stop

Alex: And how would you know that?!

Spied: I have a feeling I'd know when my girlfriend really wanted to do something, and wasn't just doing it because she thought she needed to

Alex: (Sighs) I want to

Spied: What?!

Alex: But I can't

Spied: Well that makes more sense

Alex: What?!

Spied: I thought for a second this would end up a repeat of last night

Alex: Oh god, not again

Spied laughed a little as he got up and walked over, pinning her playfully to the wall.

Spied: But, if you don't take our clothes off, we can still kiss

Alex: Really?

She smirked as she wiggled, trying to get away, watching Spied's face turn from playful, to painful. She laughed out loud as she ducked under one of his arms and walked back across the room. He turned around and watched her back.

Spied: Are you trying to torture me?

She turned and tried not to smirk.

Alex: I thought you said no matter what we were waiting until **I** wanted to do something?

Spied: … Damn. Your testing me, aren't you?

Alex: Maybe…

She turned back around and walked over, sitting on her bed.

Alex: Maybe not

Spied: (rolls eyes) you suck at lying

Alex: So?

She laid back on the bed and 'accidentally' made her shirt ride up when she stretched her arms above her head and yawned, watching Spied's face out of the corner of his eye as he stared at the newly exposed skin.

Alex: Perv!

Spied: What?! You knew I'd stare

Alex: Not tonight Spied

Spied; (rolls eyes) I knew that- … but doesn't mean we can't have any fun

He smiled teasingly as he walked over and crawled on top of her. He pinned her to the bed and she laughed as she wiggled underneath him.

Spied: Can you please stop?

Alex: You asked for it

Spied: No, I'm pretty positive I didn't

Alex: You got on top of me, that give me the right to drive you crazy

Spied: When did that happen?!

Alex: When you got on top of me

She smirked at him and he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to do something he would seriously regret. Alex laughed at the expression on his face as she continued moving, but just before Spied had the chance to make a serious mistake, she pulled the pillow out from under her and smacked him with it.

Spied: What the heck?

Alex: Pillow fight

She said it simply as she handed him one and got out from under him. He rolled his eyes but hit her with the pillow. She stood up on her bed and used her aerial advantage to hit him the back of the head. He stood up to and hit her stomach, she hit his chest and he hit her head. They were both laughing and he hit her stomach once last time. She didn't exactly have good balance right now and fell back on the bed, but she hooked her feet threw his ankles and he came down with her, landing on top of her. She laughed as he tried to catch his breath. He pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled playfully.

Alex: Take me down and you're going down with me

He smiled down at her, but got caught up in the moment and leaned down to kiss her softly. Alex slowly started kissing him back, and increased the pressure. He ran his tongue lightly over her lower lip and she allowed him access. She wrapped her tongue around his and moaned quietly into his mouth. Her hands traveled down the front of his torso and slipped under his shirt, resting on his bare skin. He deepened the kiss even more and Alex found herself about to make a very important decision, when her dad made it for her.

Stuart: Well, come home from work to find my youngest daughter in her bed, under an older guy, with his tongue down her throat. Every fathers dream

They pulled apart quickly and Spied snapped his head up, Alex pushed him off of her and sat up, turning to face him.

Spied: (mumbling) Damn it

He slid off the bed and stepped into his shoes.

Spied: Hi Mr. Harrison, bye Mr. Harrison

He tried to make a break for it but Stuart grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face both him and Alex, still sitting on the end of her bed, her face a deep shade of red. Spied stared at the floor as he turned a sickening shade of white.

Stuart: Anyone care to explain?

Alex: We were just messing around

Stuart: That what your calling it?

Alex: DAD! … We were having a pillow fight, I fell, I bought him down with me, it just happened!

Stuart: And what was going to happen next?!

Alex: I don't know

Stuart: When did you plan on stopping? When he got you pregnant at sixteen?!

Alex: DAD! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!

Stuart: And you expect me to believe that?!

Alex: He wouldn't do that to me!

Spied: Mr. Harrison I love h-

Stuart: You stay out of this

Alex: Dad stop!

She was trying not to cry and Spied was trying not to punch her dad, and get away from him, he still hadn't let go of his arm. Just then Alex saw Sadie and Jude sneak around the corner, both giving her sympathetic looks.

Alex: Dad, ground me until I die if you want but please, don't hurt Spied

Stuart: I'm not going to hurt him, but he's not setting foot in this house for a long, long time

Alex: DAD!

Stuart: And you aren't going to his either

Jude: Don't you think you're being a little unfair?

Stuart turned to face Jude and Sadie, standing at the end of the hallway. Alex slid off her bed and ran towards her dad, Jude and Sadie walked over.

Sadie: All they were doing was kissing

Stuart: In her room, on her bed, while I wasn't home

Spied: I wouldn't do that

Stuart; you did!

Spied; I meant I wouldn't- … you know what I mean

Stuart: Funny, I don't believe you. I remember what it was like at your age-

Spied: We're you in love?

Stuart: … no

Spied: Then you don't know what **I'm** like at this age

Stuart: You're too young to know what love is

Alex: But w-

Stuart: And your **definitely** too young

Alex: I'm sorry Daddy

Stuart: That's not cutting it. You're grounded. And you- (turns to Spied) aren't going to be anywhere near my daughter for a long time

Spied: You don't honestly think t-

Stuart: Don't back talk me

Alex: Dad don't!

Stuart: Not one more word Alex

Alex: Fine, how about three? … I HATE YOU!

She turned and stormed into her room, slamming the door and finishing it off with a loud 'click' as she locked it. Jude and Sadie glared at their dad, and Spied pulled away from him.

Jude: Congrats dad, you just lost your daughter

Spied: I've gotta go

Stuart: Yeah I think you do

Spied glared at him for a few seconds before turning to go.

Sadie: Bye Spied

Jude: See you tomorrow Vin

Spied: Bye guys

He stormed down the stairs and tried his hardest not to slam the door on the way out.

Jude: You just lost two daughters

Sadie: Make that three

They walked into their own rooms and slammed the doors, locking them.

Stuart: (sighs) Great, just great

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bet you didnt expect that. But in the next chapter, theres even more drama. Stuart said he didnt want Alex and Spied anywhere near each other, so how far will they go to get around him? And, who exactly is willing to help? _


	20. Chapter 16

_Okay, I just relised how badly I screwed this up, with the days I mean. Cause it seems like I haven't sent them to school that much, or is it just me? Anyway, just wanted to point out that last chapter happened on a Tuesday. They didn't go to school because it was a National Holiday, so they didn't have school. Okay, so this is Wednesday, and they do have school. Just wanted to explain that…_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Alex rolled over and turned off her alarm clock, she didn't groan, or press 'snooze', or bury her head under her pillows until Sadie made her get up like she usually did. She was too happy about last night and was looking forward to seeing Spied again; happy because they had worked everything out … then she was depressed. She remembered what had happened last night and was filled with enough rage to create a force five hurricane. But she controlled her temper … or was saving it for when she saw her dad, whichever you prefer. She slid out of bed and crossed the room, walking into her king size closet. She pulled out a pair of old, faded jeans. They were stone washed, skin tight, and wearing thin over both knees. Both of the back pockets had writing on them, one had a guitar on it, and the other had 'Sam' and underneath that 'BFF' written on it. Sam had a matching pair with the same, but her's had 'Alex'. She also grabbed a light blue t-shirt with head phones in the front in darker blue and threw it on her bed with a plain, long sleeved white shirt. She crossed the room again and walked into her bathroom, turning on the water in her shower and closing the bathroom door, letting the room get hot, the shower steamy, and the water pressure build up. She stepped into the shower and tried to let the hot water relax the coiled muscles in her back and neck, it usually worked, but it didn't today. She stayed in the shower for as long as possible before forcing herself to get out.

She walked out of her room wrapped in a towel with another towel around her hair. She grabbed her cloths and turned the volume up on her Ihome before walking back into her bathroom. She dried herself off before pulling on her outfit. She towel dried her hair even more before blow drying it for the finishing touch, leaving the soft, natural waves (like Jude in the Waste My Time video) in her hair. She slipped into white Adida's, with black detailing, and grabbed her Ipod and cell phone before walking out of the room.

When she got downstairs she put her cell phone and Ipod in one compartment of her back pack then walked into the kitchen, following the delicious smell. When she walked in Sadie was putting two chocolate chip pancakes on a plate for her.

Alex: Thanks Sexy Sadie

Sadie: You're the only one without an annoying nickname, that's not fair

Alex: (Rolls eyes) you'll come up with something eventually

Just then a very tired looking Jude walked into the kitchen, accepting her plate and smiling at Sadie before yawning.

Jude: Thanks Sexy Sadie

Sadie: What is with the name calling today?!

Jude stared at her older sister in shock before turning to Alex.

Jude: You did it to, didn't you?

Alex: Yep

Jude: (rolls eyes) we have got to come up with something to call you

Sadie: Oh yeah

Alex: Well, as much as I agree that that is a **great** idea, w-

She was cut off by a horn honking outside.

Alex: … what was that?

Jude: (laughing) a car horn

Alex: I know that!

Jude: It's Spied

Alex: What?!

Jude: I called him this morning. Me, you, and Sam are joining that car pool again

Alex: Why?

Sadie: We figured you'd want to spend as much time with him as possible before either of you had to go home at some point

Alex: You guys are the best!

She jumped up and hugged both of her sisters.

Alex: Seriously, thanks guys

Jude: And if you just happened to sneak out of the house at some point, and Wally and Kyle just happened to pick you up and take you to meet Spied

Sadie: And me and Jude just happened to lie to dad about where you were…

Alex: Then you'd be even more amazing. Are you guys serious?!

Sadie: Yep

Alex: THANK YOU!!!

She hugged Sadie again before leaning over the counter to hug Jude, but when she went to say more the car horn blasted again.

Alex: (laughing) so, do we have any plans for tonight?

Jude: Uh, no. We thought dad would be too suspcious of you not being in the house your first night on punishment, so…

Sadie: We just thought-

Alex: It's cool guys. I get it, and I'm just glad you guys are gonna help me at all

Sadie: Duh, we can't let dad do that to our baby sister

Jude: It was totally unfair. Besides, with all of us revolting against him hopefully h-

But she didn't get to finish, cause this time the front door burst open and all three SME boys rushed into the house. Not seeing them in the kitchen, Spied ran upstairs to look for Jude and Alex, Wally went into the basement, and Kyle gave the living room a once over before walking back into the kitchen.

Kyle: Okay, I know you heard

Alex: We were having an important conversation

Kyle: About what?

Sadie: Girl stuff

Kyle: Like?

Jude: Oh the usual. Bleeding, cramps, heavy flow, light flow, cycles, a-

Kyle: ENOUGH!

All three girls bust out laughing as Wally and Spied walked into the kitchen.

Wally: What's so funny?

Kyle: Its not!

Spied: Their laughing

Alex: The look –laugh- on, on his –laugh- face! –Laughs-

Wally: What?

Kyle: Well it was gross!

Spied: What was gross?!

Kyle: They were trying to talk to me about their periods!

Spied and Wally: WHAT?!

Alex: Hey, he asked

Wally: You what?!

Kyle: No I didn't! I asked what they were talking about!

Sadie: And when I said 'Girl Stuff' you kept pushing it

Spied: Dude, when they say 'girl stuff', you just leave it at that, no questions

Jude: Yeah, that would have been a good idea

Sadie: And you guys are gonna be late

Alex: (rolls eyes) yeah, yeah

Jude: Think of it this way, you don't need to be in the house and dad won't be keeping tabs on where you are

Alex: Whatever, bye Sadie

She walked back out to the front hall and grabbed her back pack before heading outside, Jude and SME following.

* * *

Sam was already waiting by Spied's car and they threw their backpacks in the tail gate before getting in, this time Jude squished in the back with Sam, Wally, and Kyle, letting Alex sit in the passenger seat. About two minutes had passed with both Alex and Spied sulking as they remembered her punishment (and his, his mom wasn't letting her into the Speiderman house until her dad let her off punishment), Kyle and Wally got sick of the tension and Sam was wondering why her best friend was so upset.

Kyle: Alex, what's wrong with you?

Alex: I hate my dad; did I tell you I hate my dad? Cause I hate my dad!

Wally: … whoa

Jude: So do I

Kyle: What'd he do?

Alex: He's unfair jerk who puts me on punishment when I didn't do anything wrong! But in all honesty if Sadie and Jude had let me know he was home-

Jude: Don't blame this on me!

Kyle, Wally, and Sam watched as Alex went back to looking out the window, Spied stayed silent, and Jude rolled her eyes before leaning against the car door again. About thirty seconds later, the boys got it.

Kyle and Wally: What'd Spied do?

Alex and Jude bust out laughing.

Spied: I didn't do anything!

Wally: There's a reason she's grounded

Kyle: Jude?

Jude: Ask Alex

Wally and Kyle: Alex?

Alex: (mumbling) He may have been in my room … while my dad wasn't home … on my bed…

Kyle: Okay, over reacting much

Alex: (still mumbling) making out with me…

Sam: ALEX!

Alex: WHAT?!

Wally and Kyle bust into laughter and Jude tried not to. Sam stared at her friend in shock and Spied gripped the steering wheel tighter, both trying not to laugh and once again pissed at Stuart Harrison.

* * *

When they got to school they were running late, so Jude and SME ran off towards their own lockers while Sam and Alex ducked into the doors at one end of the building, closer to their classes. They made a mad dash down the hall way, reaching their lockers in record time.

Sam: So, are you gonna tell me about it?

Alex: About what?

Sam: I helped you cover for it; you have to tell me what happened

Alex: What happened when?!

Sam: Tuesday night

Alex: Tuesd- … oh, right, I was an idiot and nothing happened

Sam: What?!

Alex: We didn't do- … _that_

Sam: Then why was he in your bed last night?!

Sam hissed at her as she slammed her locker closed and leaned against it to wait for Alex.

Alex; we agreed we wouldn't so anything until I was sure I was ready, but that doesn't mean we can't kiss- … or in that case make out

She couldn't help smiling like a doofus as she closed her own locker and they ran down the hall.

Sam: How does your dad fit into this?

Alex: He wasn't home, and then he was. And he caught me under Spied, in my bed, while we made out

Sam: Ouch

Alex: Yep. So now Spied isn't allowed in our house, me in his, or us to be anywhere near each other

Sam: Seriously? If he's trying to keep you two from sleeping together-

Alex: Sam!

Sam: Not that you are! But if he was, why not just keep it to the houses?

Alex: Cause unfortunately he's smart enough to think of 620, the Chrome Cat, Wally's house, Kyle' house, and G-Major

Sam: … G-Major?

Alex: You don't even want to think about the amount of action G-Major's seen over the years

Sam: Ew

Alex: Told ya

With that they ducked into their homeroom just before the bell rang.

* * *

At lunch that dad Spied was sitting with Wally, Kyle, Jude, and Jamie (like usual) as well as a two guys (Nick and Chris) and a girl (Bianca) that they normally didn't sit with. He was ignoring most of the conversation; he was planning something special for Alex this weekend since they couldn't do anything during the week. He wasn't normally a romantic but he wanted to do something nice for her, it was more his fault then hers that they were on punishment. So when Nick said something to him he didn't hear it at first. He was trying to decide how long he could get them to cover for Alex being gone. His mom had specifically told him as long as she didn't see him with Alex, she was okay with it. But as for Stuart, that was harder to figure out.

Kyle: Dude? Dude!

Spied: What?!

Wally: You've been requested to join the conversation

Spied: Fine, what'd he say?

Nick: I was talking about you dating Alex

Spied: Okay?

Nick: It's just, I still can't believe your dating a frosh

Wally, Kyle, and Jude just looked at him shock. Jamie shook his head at his stupidity.

Spied: What?

Chris: Well it's just, why? I mean, she can't be that good. Of course, popping the cherry is always great, but s-

Spied: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Luckily the noise in the cafeteria covered most of what he said, but a few of the surrounding tables were now listening.

Nick: But we were just s-

Spied: Contrary to popular believe I haven't slept with Alex yet, and I'm not going to until she wants to, and after I do I will still be dating her

Chris: … why? Oh! Is she one of those cool girls who lets you sleep with other girls while y-

Spied went to jump across the table and kill him, but Wally and Kyle held him back, Jude went at Nick, who had been nodding agreement, but Jamie held her back.

Wally: If you two don't want to die you should leave

Nick: But we j-

Kyle: He's not the only one that wants to kill you right now, go!

Eyeing the three they slowly got up and walked away. Spied started to calm down and once they were sure he wouldn't charge after them to kill them, Wally and Kyle let him go.

Spied: I need to go

Wally: If you k-

Spied: I won't

He turned away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. He was walking randomly down hallways when he saw Alex ahead of him. She was walking the same direction he was and still hadn't noticed him. He also knew their was an empty hallway about ten feet from where she was. He rushed up and grabbed her hand, stopped her from yelling in surprise, and pulled her into the hallway. He pinned her playfully to the lockers and smiled at her as she laughed.

Alex: What are you doing here?

Spied: Storming away from the cafeteria in true pissed off fashion

Alex: (Sighs) what'd you do?

Spied: I was defending you!

Alex: Oh god, not you to!

Spied: What? I'm not allowed to defend you?

Alex: No, I mean people bugging you about us

Spied: What are they saying to you?

Alex: Well, I went from the only slut in our grade to the biggest slut in the school

Spied: … what?

Alex: Apparently three of your ex's have sisters in my grade, actually one of them a cousin's so it's two sisters, anyway, after they- … (clears throat) yeah, well they told the girls in my grade who are convinced I gave it up just so you would date me. Oh, and apparently I'm only dating you cause your famous which I don't get cause if I was gonna use someone for fame it would be so much easier to just use my sister

Even though she was upset she was smiling playfully by the time she finished and Spied couldn't help chuckling a little.

Spied: So you're okay with them saying that?

Alex: No, never. But what can I do?

Spied: Say something back?

Alex: Yeah, when they've got the entire grade, and some of the sophomores, juniors, and even a few jealous seniors calling me a slut, skank, whore, etc. then it'd have to be something pretty big

Spied sighed as he rested his forehead against the locker behind her.

Alex: What?

Spied: I can't believe they're doing that … why do they care?

Alex: They're jealous

Spied pulled away and looked at her, confused.

Spied: What?

Alex: Spied, your one of the hottest guy's in school, a musician which is always a plus, and famous which is an immediate turn on

Spied: So you're only dating me because I'm a famous musician?

He pretended to be hurt and pulled away as he placed a hand over his heart.

Alex: Aw, you poor baby, I thought you knew

She smirked at him and started to walk away.

Spied: Hey, you're not getting away that easily!

He grabbed her arm gently and pushed her against the lockers again.

Alex: I just can't win

Spied: What?

Alex: I can't be with you anywhere my dad could find out about, the school thinks I'm a slut even though we haven't done anything yet, and it seems like everything is falling apart

Spied: (sighs) they're gonna help you sneak out

Alex: Yeah, but I shouldn't have to. And I shouldn't have to hide from my dad, and I shouldn't have to l-

She was cut off by Spied kissing her. She immediately started feeling better and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and leaned into him even more, both praising and cursing their location. Praising it cause it was totally empty and secluded, and cursing it cause they were at school, and every time she spent thirty seconds with Spied she was more and more ready go farther with him then the last time they kissed, which was impossible at school. They pulled back, both panting, and Alex groaned and let her head fall back against the lockers. Spied winced at the sound, expecting her to be in pain, but she hardly moved.

Spied: Okay, am I really that bad a kisser?

She opened one eye and just looked at his teasing smile for a few seconds.

Alex: Ha-ha. No. I was thinking about how much I'm gonna miss kissing you. If I can only sneak out over the weekend and see you at school-

Spied: And G-Major

Alex: … um, yeah

Spied: What? What's going on?

Alex: Spied, my dad is trying really, really hard to make it so we can't be at G-Major at the same time

Spied: He's what?!

Alex: His thought process is generally the vocals and back-up music are recorded at different times so we shouldn't have to be in the studio at the same time

Spied: He can't do that! It's one thing to mess with your social life but another thing completely to destroy your career!

Alex: Don't you think I know that already!

She sighed in frustration as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Spied: Don't you think he's over reacting?

Alex: He passed over reacting a long, long time ago

Spied: We'll figure it out eventually … why are you out of class to begin with?

Alex: Bathroom

Spied: (laughing) Then everyday you'll cut class and I'll skip lunch and-

Alex: Spied, my dad would notice if I cut class everyday … **everyone** would notice

Spied: (rolls eyes) Then I'll cut class and you'll skip lunch. My mom said as long as she didn't see me with you I wouldn't get in trouble. So even if she knew I was skipping class to be with you, since she knows and agrees your dad's punishment is totally unfair, she won't kill me

Alex: If she agrees with us on it being unfair why won't she let us hang out at your house?

Spied: (Sighs) Her thought process is right now, your dad's just mad at me and you, but he cant be mad forever and eventually he has to let you off punishment, but if she helped us sneak around behind his back and he found out, then he would have a valid reason to hate my family and never let us date … without you sneaking out

Alex: I love your mom

Spied: Still sucks

Alex: Wonder how long he'll hold out?

Spied: If he knew what we were doing now? Forever

Alex: We're talking Spied

Spied: And **you're** skipping class

Alex: Shoot, I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this! Not to mention the fact the rumors will spread like wildfire!

Spied: What?

Alex: Spied, they're gonna know I took forever because I was with you, I honestly don't know how they could come up with something worse to call me but I'm sure they will

Spied: (Rolls eyes) call her a slut right back

Alex sighed as she leaned towards him. He rested her forehead against his and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he grinned playfully at her before walking down the hall. Alex recovered from the kiss and hurried after him.

Alex: Oh, so she says 'Gee Alex, I knew you were a whore, but skipping class to have sex with him? That's a whole new low' I just call her a slut? (Rolls eyes) Brilliant plan Spied. Especially since she's not, of course I'm not either, but still she's not a s-

Spied: Alex, it's no secret she's not afraid to put out and does so on a regular basis … or that she doesn't have a boyfriend

He smirked at her before turning and walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. She just stood in shock for a while.

Alex: Wait, she-

She wheeled around to get more info out of Spied, but he had already turned the corner to head back to the cafeteria. She sighed as she turned and continued towards her class.

Alex: I don't have any proof, or solid info, just Spied saying th-

She stopped in her tracks and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, text messaging Cody, Ian, and Tyler.

Alex: _k, I need prf of Marissa bing a slut, hlp!_

Cody: _gossip?_

Ian: _her rep?_

Tyler: _the fct hr nam is on the wals of every guys bthrm in the skool?_

Alex: _thanx!_

She smiled as she re-read Tyler's message an she turned off the phone then slipped it back in her pocket and continued towards her class room. She stopped outside the door and sighed before pushing it open and walking in. Every head in the room snapped up to look, and when they saw her the student's faces were teasing and some mean and snobbish, the teachers was harsh.

Ms. Jones: You were gone for fifteen minutes Ms. Harrison

Alex: I know Ms. Jones, sorry

Marissa: So, was it worth it?

Alex: What?

Marissa: I always knew you were low, but skipping class to screw your boyfriend? That's gives whore a whole new meaning

Ms. Jones: M-

Alex: You know what; ever since Spied and I got together you've been calling me a slut and a whore

Marissa: If the name fits

Alex: Yeah, you're calling me a slut, yet **your** name is the one all over the walls in every boy's bathroom in the school. Now tell me, what does that mean?

She smirked at Marissa, knowing she had her, as the other girl just stared at her in shock and turned red. The rest of the class (minus Marissa's two followers who were also in shock) laughed at her. Alex flushed in happiness as she walked back over to her desk. She sat down and smiled at everyone shooting her appreciative looks, and somewhat congratulatory. She had taken out Marissa, she did it!

* * *

_Hey peoples! Like the new chapter? You'll like the next one more, I promise. BTW, anyone have any ideas for a nickname for Alex? Like Sexy Sadie or Hey Jude? Okay, here's the chapter summary-_

_ With the help of a few friends Alex gets out of the house to go see Spied. He has a huge surprise for her and she does the unexpected. But even if things between her and Spied are finally seem close to perfect, something goes wrong and everyone else turns against them. Well, not everyone, but close_


	21. Chapter 17

_Is anyone reading this anymore? Cause if not, I'm gonna take it down..._


End file.
